I'm getting Married!
by FairytaleloverNalu
Summary: Arranged Marriage since birth. SEXY Natsu Dragneel and HOT Lucy Heartifilia . Was it ment to be? Or all business ? SORRY SUCKY SUMMARY, BUT YOU WON'T REGRET READING IT! I do this for fun and I will update no matter what people say.
1. PROLOGUE

I Finally made a fanfic, yup its a NaLu Fanfic , This is my first story EVER SO please don't be harsh on me. I only do this for fun and I will update no matter what anyone says. please enjoy And leave a review when your done.

PROLOGUE

In the Dragneel Mansion...

Igneel and Grandeeney Dragneel owners of Dragneel Inc. And Parents of one year old Natsu Dragneel, the next heir to own Dragneel Inc.

Judo and Layla Heartifilia owners of Heartifilia Inc. and SOON to be parents of Lucy Heartifilia , the next heiress of Heartifilia Inc.

"WHAT?! Your pregnant? Wow Layla, Didnt know you had it in you" Grandeeney said with a smirk. "Im scared Grandeeney , what if my little lucy gets hurt or bullied or-" Layla Panicked "dont worry to much. My little Strong Natsu will protect her, right Natsu?" Grandeeney looked down to Natsu who was currently watching the older women chat "OF COURSE MOMMY! Don't worry Auntie Layla, Im as strong as my daddy. SEE" Natsu flexed his tiny arms. Layla giggled at Natsu "Little Lucy will be very pleased that her Prince will protect her once she is born" Layla smiled at the confused little boy "Born? I thought Babies hatch from eggs, like The dragon from my Book" The adult women Laughed.

After dinner...

When Grandeeney and Igneel came back from putting Natsu to sleep, they gathered in the living room."Judo. Me and Grandeeney have an Important question to ask you about our business. Feel free to decline or accept, but this might affect our children and our business' future..." Igneel said looking at the other two ,while Grandeeney just smiled excitedly "We want to arrange a marriage for our Natsu and your Lucy!" Grandeeney said excitedly and squeeled, Layla's eyes widened and sparkled at the idea and soon squeeled with Grandeeney. Igneel smiles and said "The reason is so our companies could gain more money for our business and for our future generation, so what do you think?" Igneel smiled. Judo sat there expressionless and thinking about the idea, then he looked at his wife " what do you think?" Layla smiled and said "Natsu and Lucy would look cute together! Plus I won't need to worry about the delinquent boys lucy might bring home or if Lucy never getting married, not like she wont because she will be beautiful like me, But it would be easier for her and for ACCEPT! ACCEPT IT! " Layla eyes were sparkling from excitement and relief. Judo sweat dropped at his wife "Okay. We accept, but we do not need to tell them , not until they are old enough"

18 years later..

"GET UP ! My idiot son! It's your first day in Fairy High!" Igneel shouted at his groaning son "5 more minutes" Natsu said while pulling his blanket over him. Igneel poured water on his head , pulled him out of his bed and pushed him the bathroom "No. Your going to be late and take a bath, you stink!" Natsu was surprised 'why is my dad so jumpy?' natsu thought

'Today is finally the day Natsu will meet Lucy again after for so long. I hope they get a long..' Igneel thought to himself

Meanwhile...

"Good morning Father,Mother" Lucy said while sitting on her seat in their dining room. "Oh Lucy your up so early. Eat a lot today , it's your first day of Fairy High" said Layla who was smiling cheerfully 'its time' "yes, your mother is right. You need to be healthy and eat a lot of brain food so you can run the company right" said Judo who didnt even look at his daughter and glancing at his newspaper "Judo you always talk about the company, lighten up a bit. Today is a special day" said the pouting Layla. Lucy just giggled at her cheery mother and her strict but loving father "it's okay Momma, he just cares about my future " Layla smiled

'Oh my darling Lucy, you don't know what's in store for you in the future' Layla thought to herself and giggled


	2. Chapter 1

Previously

"GET UP ! My idiot son! It's your first day in Fairy High!" Igneel shouted at his groaning son "5 more minutes" Natsu said while pulling his blanket over him. Igneel poured water on his head , pulled him out of his bed and pushed him the bathroom "No. Your going to be late and take a bath, you stink!" Natsu was surprised 'why is my dad so jumpy?' natsu thought

_'Today is finally the day Natsu will meet Lucy again after for so long. I hope they get a long..'_ Igneel thought to himself

Meanwhile...

"Good morning Father,Mother" Lucy said while sitting on her seat in their dining room. "Oh Lucy your up so early. Eat a lot today , it's your first day of Fairy High" said Layla who was smiling cheerfully _'its time' _"Yes, your mother is right. You need to be healthy and eat a lot of brain food so you can run the company right" said Judo who didnt even look at his daughter and glancing at his newspaper "Jude you always talk about the company, lighten up a bit. Today is a special day" said the pouting Layla. Lucy just giggled at her cheery mother and her strict father "it's okay Momma, he just cares about my future " Layla smiled

'_Oh my darling Lucy, you don't know what's in store for you in the future_' Layla thought to herself and giggled

After Natsu had his quick breakfast "Im leaving!" He was walking to the door but Grandeeney stopped him. "Don't get in trouble, don't start fights , always be a gentleman and respect ev-" Natsu stopped her "yes, I know... 'respect everyone' I get it mom" Grandeeney smiled proudly at her son "good boy, after school pick up Wendy ." Natsu nodded his head, and started walking to Fairy High.

Fairy High is a special school for the children of the Rich.

LUCY's P.O.V

"Thank you" I said to the lady ,hmmm...my first period is Math, I should go find my locker before class. When I turned to walk out I suddenly bumped into something or someone hard and Tall. I looked up and He was tall ,maybe about 6'1 I was only 5'4 he had Onix orbs that looked like it stared into my soul and... Pink Hair? "HEY watch where your going" he said. I should watch where Im going?! "YOUR the one who should watch where your going PINKY" yeah that's right, good for me. "What you call me?! Blondie! " He hissed at me , He is such a jerk, first he bumps into me then insults me. "P.I.N.K.I.E." I taunted " why you-" he was cut off when his phone rang. And left me. I just shrugged it off , he looked like he was in a rush. I looked at my watch '8:38' shit. I'm gonna be late, so I left to go to my home room class.

NATSU's P.O.V.

Damn it , I picked up my phone 'where the hell are you?! -Gray' shit. I forgot I came here to get my schedule, but this girl bumped into me. I rushed to the office leaving the girl alone. I got my schedule and ran through the hall as fast as I could.  
Once I entered I saw Gray , Gajeel and Jellal "What the fuck to you so long?" Gajeel cursed "I bet he was with mom, right momma's boy?" Gray teased . "The fuck you call me stripper?!" I hissed at gray , We were head to head. " Stop or I'll call Erza" Jellal said while reading his text book, the two boys froze when they heard the red heads name.

Normal P.O.V.  
"Please take your seats" Gildarts said , No one listened 3..2..1 "SIT DOWN YOU BRATS" and soon everyone was seated. " okay no-" Then Suddenly the door opened showing a blonde. 'BLONDIE!' Natsu thought "Oh you must be Miss Heartifilia , please sit next to ...Natsu" Gildarts pointed at the Pink haired Boy. Lucy glared at Natsu who glared back 'That jerk, he hasn't even apologized' Lucy thought to herself , she just ignored him and started to take down notes. He did the same, but after a few minutes he got bored .

NATSU P.O.V.

What should I do, I looked to my right I saw blondie she looked like she was so concentrated, math isn't that hard she must be weird. I don't even know her name " Hey blondie" I whispered , she looked at me with an annoyed expression but I shrugged it off "What's your Name?" I asked "why would I tell you?" She shot at me , how do I get her to tell me her name..hmm.. "You already know my name, so it isn't fair" I said she looked annoyed "Lucy." She finally said and went back to concentrating on taking down notes. 'Lucy'. I just kept staring at her and noticed she has a BIG RACK.

LUCY's P.O.V.

He keeps staring at me, it's creepy. I keep trying to concentrate but I can't help but feel uncomfortable under his gaze. I noticed he isn't taking down notes "Why aren't you taking notes?" He looked at me weirdly "Why should I? Math isn't hard" he said like its normal , Smartass. First he is a jerk,then a creep, now a Smartass what's next? Hopefully I won't see him much. "Okay class is over" said Gildarts who put down the chalk and started erasing the board, What?! I didn't notice , damn it I didn't finish writing notes because of pinkie over here! Ugh! At least it's recess, I can look forward to not being annoyed by natsu.

While I was walking through the hallway I noticed a short girl with blue hair picking up books from the floor. It looks like she needs help carrying those books "Hey, you need help?" I asked politely " Yes! Thank you, my name is Levyof the McGarden Libraries" she looks nice " Hello Levy-San , Im Lucy" I said while picking up some books " Oh just call me Levy or Levy-chan, if you like since now we are friends , right Lu-chan?" Levy said with a friendly tone "sure! Levy-chan"

we walked to the cafeteria , it was full of student chatting and eating. "Why don't you sit with us Lu-chan" Levy asked, 'US?' "Umm okay, as long as I'm not bothering." "Of course not! " levy chimed . We walked to a table where a group of girls sat. "Who's she?" The brunette asked "This is Lucy, she helped me carry my books" she said and her eyes sparkled when she said 'books' "Hello there! My name is MiraJane of Strauss Bakery but just call me Mira" the white haired girl said, she looked like an Angel.. So innocent looking.., it kinda creeps me out like something's wrong with her. "Hi I'm Cana of Alberona winery" said the brunette while gulping down her water bottle which might not be even water. "Juvia's name is Juvia of the Lockser Resorts, nice to meet you" said the girl with blue wavy hair that resembled to water, and not to mention she speaks in the third person. "Hello Lucy, I am Erza Scarlet of Scarlets weaponry" she looked like a war goddess with her scarlet long hair and her powerful voice. I blushed when everyone was staring at me "I-I am L-Lucy of Heartifilia Inc." I stuttered a bit

(BTW. when they introduce themselves they have to say their name first then which business do they own or what famous title they have, sorry for the confusion)

Natsu's P.O.V.

School was already finished. So I picked up my phone and checked for messages '1 message' from Mom, obviously. 'Dont forget to pickup Wendy and go straight are going somewhere important, don't be late" Where are we going? I guess I'll just find out later.

When I arrived in the middle school to pickup Wendy. Wendy is 15 years old and goes to middle school, she is the complete opposite of Natsu. She has blue hair and a Shy personality while Natsu has pink hair and has a LOUD personality.

"Natsu-nii!" Wendy shouted to call my attention, I saw her running my way. "Hey Wendy, lets go before Mom kills ME." I said cuz my mom blames everything on me because I'm older, ugh but I don't mind. Wendy giggled and we both started walking but someone stopped us "WENDYYY!" A guys voice can be heard. It was a guy with black hair "Wendy you forgoppt he notebook I borrowed from you" the black haired boy looked at me and smiled, he looks nice and not a guy who can harm Wendy, he even looks like he likes her "Hi Im Romeo" he is very friendly "I'm Natsu , Wendy's older brother" I said in a protective but friendly voice "thank you Romeo, I have to go now" she bowed "Bye Wendy , Bye Natsu-kun" he smiled widely " see ya!" And we walked home.

So I heard from Adelyna11 that it is actually Jude and not Judo. thank you for correcting, from now on I will write Jude instead of Judo. Since this was my first story, I was so happy I already got reviews after a few minutes , even if its just like 5 reviews, I didn't know it would feel so AWESOME to read reviews, so please keep reviewing. And I you can also suggest topics, or stuff that might be useful so I can use em in the future ?

please review, really means a lot


	3. Chapter 2

Here's the new chappy! Please leave a review when your done :D

* * *

Previously~

"Natsu-nii!" Wendy shouted to call my attention, I saw her running my way.

"Hey Wendy, lets go before Mom kills ME." I said cuz my mom blames everything on me because I'm older, ugh but I don't mind. Wendy giggled and we both started walking but someone stopped us "WENDYYY!" A guys voice can be heard. It was a guy with black hair "Wendy you forgot he notebook I borrowed from you" the black haired boy looked at me and smiled, he looks nice and not a guy who can harm Wendy, he even looks like he likes her "Hi Im Romeo" he is very friendly "I'm Natsu , Wendy's older brother" I said in a protective but friendly voice "thank you Romeo, I have to go now" she bowed "Bye Wendy , Bye Natsu-kun" he smiled widely " see ya!" And we walked home.

* * *

LUCY's P.O.V.

**'Riiing!Riiiing!'** My phone is vibrating , Where the fuck is my phone? Aha! I picked the phone up"Hello?"  
"Lucy! It's your mother , come home immediately! There are going to be guests coming and we have important news" News? Guests?

"I also bought you a dress to wear for tonight, now hurry! " Layla said. Whatever the News is and Who are coming must be either for my fathers business or my mothers parties. "Okay mom, I'll be home in a few minutes" .

I guess I have to start walking, it's a good thing our Mansion isn't far.

Lucy stopped walking when she saw a familiar pink haired male , but who was that little bluenette ?

He doesn't look like a pedophile, maybe I should ask just in case "Hey Natsu!"

He turned around . I walked to him and the little girl, she doesn't look far from my age  
"Who is this?" I pointed at the little girl .

"Hello I am Wendy of Dragneel Inc. But call me Wendy " she bowed

"She's my sister"

He stated WHAT?! her the girl who is polite and has blue hair while he has pink? "WHAT?! It can't be, she is so... So... So polite! And your..." I decided not to continue "Im what blondie?!" He sounded annoyed

"HEY I HAVE A NAME! what's the point of you asking me earlier if you won't even call me my name" He is very high tempered. I looked at my watch '5:08' ugh.. I have to go to the stupid business whatever party before my mom calls again . So I left him the same way he left me earlier in the hallway "Oi! Don't ignore me!" He shouted while I was leaving. He just gave up and walked away, He changes his moods so quickly.

When I entered my Mansion, I was greeted by Virgo "Welcome home Princess" she bowed. I sweat dropped at her formality "T-thank you Virgo" she stood up "Would you like to eat Princess?" She asked. I better get ready for later and I also have to save my appetite for dinner "No thank you" I said simply "punishment?" She said with no emotion "N-NO! I mean no Virgo" she is the weirdest maid I've ever had but she gets things done.

I walked up stairs to my room to go get ready. I saw a dress that was on a hanger with a note 'This is the dress your supposed to wear tonight -Mom'. I quickly bathed in my bathtub and started styling my hair. Once I was finished I looked on the mirror and I was stunning. I had soft curls on the ends of my hair, for my makeup I kept it light with only blush and lip gloss to keep my Natural Beauty, my dress was knee length and was turquoise with a little detail. It was simple yet elegant, I wore 4 inch stilettos and blue stone earrings.

And made my way to the dining hall, where the guests are. When I arrived , I spotted pink hair and was shocked, he looked Hot.

'Natsu?'

* * *

NATSU 's P.O.V.

I was wearing a red Dress shirt with two buttons undone to show off my chest and the sleeves pulled up until my elbows, and black Dress pants with black shoes. My hair was gelled into my normal hairstyle.

When she came down, she was stunning with her flowing golden lo- wait what am I thinking?! She is just a girl. A stupid, weird, crazy, big racked, attractive and beautiful gir-.

UGH! WHATS WRONG WITH ME? Well its not that she's ugly, its just I've never felt anything like this towards a girl "Hi Lucy-san" Wendy hugged her "Hello Wendy, nice to see you again" she glanced at me "you look so pretty Lucy-san like a princess " wendy eyes sparkled "Thank you wendy, you look very beautiful too" she said to the little girl wearing a Green poofy Dress.

She started walking towards me "Hello Natsu-kun" she smiled innocently_ 'Natsu-kun?'_ Oh I get it, our parents are watching "Hi Lucy-chan!" I played along. "you've met already?" My mom asked "Yes we have, he is in my class and I sit right beside him Miss...erm" "Grandeeney" My mom smiled at her. "Grandeeney-san" she smiled back.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

We sat down on the long dining table, this place looks familiar._ 'Have I been here before?'_ Natsu thought "So what do you think of Natsu? Lucy. Is he to your liking?" Grandeeney asked "He is a very 'nice' boy" she said with emphasis of '**NICE**' Grandeeney looked confused "don't you think my natsu look good looking?" Grandeeney bragged with sparkled eyes staring at Lucy , she blushed at the attention and the thought.

_'she looks so cute.. wait what?'_ Natsu thought

and said "Yes he is very.. VERY Handsome looking "_ 'Its true but he's an idiot'_ Lucy added in her head

Natsu smirked at her answer_ 'Handsome huh'._ "How about you Natsu, what do you think of my lucy?" Layla asked she looked anxious for his answer

"She is very weird." He simply said _'I didn't lie_' everyone was staring at Natsu as he just continued to eat, Grandeeney smacked him behind the head "OW! I was just Kidding! sheesh!" he said, then he put all his attention at her and looked straight into Lucy's eyes and said "She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" She blushed, he smirked at the reaction. Layla and Grandeeney squeeled like teenage girls while Igneel looked shocked at his son and Jude emotionless.

"Ahem.." Jude spoke to break the silence "So Natsu do you have a girlfriend?" Natsu was shocked at the question. "Umm no sir" Lucy was kind of surprised _'I thought he's the kind of guy that every girl drools on'_ "I am not looking for a girlfriend" he contiued "Well, what about my daughter? Isn't she , like you said the most beautiful girl you've ever seen" Natsu froze "Umm well, its just that.." _'What the fuck do I do?!' _Natsu panicked "Jude! leave the poor boy alone" Layla scolded at her husband _'Thank god'_

"Dessert!" Jude exclaimed while four butlers came with plates filled with macaroons and tarts.

* * *

Grandeeney's P.O.V.

Lucy is so beautiful, I hope Natsu will take care of her. I cant wait to see MY Grand babies! By the look of it the babies will be beautiful and or Handsome. "Natsu why dont you tell everyone about the story of your legendary football game last week" Igneel said proudly, my two boys who are both in love with the sport "You take Football?!" Lucy seemed surprised "Yep and Im captain" he said proudly.

Hopefully Lucy will tame my idiot son, she seems very smart "Lucy How is your academics?" I asked "Lovely! I love Science! today we learned everything about the stars and constellations!" her eyes sparkled, she reminds me a lot of Layla when we were both teenagers.

30 years ago

"You shouldve seen the Leo Constellation and the history! IT-" Layla said excitedly "Layla please calm down, you've been talking about stars the whole Lunch." Grandeeney said while reading a Health book "I cant! Stars are just so amazing! By the way, are you going to the football game, I heard Igneel is playing" she smirked at the bluenette , Grandeeney blushed "Y-yeah.."

Present~

AAhh good times.. "Wendy would you like my lemon Macaroon?" Lucy asked she is so generous, I guess she noticed that wendy's favorite Dessert is Lemon Macaroons "Are you sure Lucy-san?" Wendy asked shyly "Its okay Wendy, Im full anyway" she handed the Lemon Macaroon at Wendy, who gladly took it "Thank you Lucy-san!" They are so cute! I miss being young.. "Your full already?! you hardly ate!" Natsu exclaimed. I was about to hit him on the head but someone already beat me to it "OW!" Lucy kicked him "you deserve it, you didnt even apologize from earlier" Earlier? "S-sorry" I was surprised, Natsu apologized to Lucy. I can see Igneel was also surprised at his son, who is this girl? and what has she done to Natsu?

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

'W-why did I apologize to her?! I only met her today and now Im apologizing to her like Ive known her since I was a baby' natsu thought. "Lets move to the living room to chat" Layla offered. Everyone sat on the couches that sorrounded a coffee table. Layla and Jude sat on a love seat, Igneel and Grandeeney sat on the couch next to wendy so that leaves Natsu and Lucy to sit on the other love seat.

"Before we tell you the Important News, Lets get to know each other. Each of us will state 5 facts about each other" Igneel stated and glanced at everyone. "Good Idea Igneel" Jude nodded

"Okay I will start. I am the Father of Natsu and Wendy Dragneel, I am the Husband of Grandeeney Dragneel, my best friend is Jude Heartifilia, I was captain of the football team of '87 and I am the proud owner of Dragneel Inc." Igneel said and looked at his wife

"MY TURN! I am the wife of Igneel, I love Health studies, my best friend Layla Heartifilia, I have two wonderful children and I love to cook" Grandeeney said excitedly

"I am next. I am the Wife of Jude Heartifilia, I love the stars, I have a beautiful daughter, I have the most wonderful best friend and I love to sing" she sang

Lucy and Natsu sweat dropped at Layla and Grandeeney's answer "my turn.. I am Wendy, I like studying Health studies with my mother, I like to bake with my mother, I love Lemon macaroons, I am 15" she said shyly. Grandeeney smiled at her

"Hello my name is jude Heartifilia, owner of the Heartifilia Inc. , Proud father of Lucy, Husband of Beautiful Layla and is friends with Igneel" He said "okay Lucy , your turn" Lucy was nervous , all the attention was on her now

"I am Lucy Heartifilia. I love the Stars, I love to hear my mother sing, I love reading and writing, I am fond of sports but I prefer Academics, and I am 18" Lucy said and glanced at Natsu, "I am Natsu, I am the captain of the footbal team 'Dragons' , I am an A student, I love dragons they are interesting, I have 3 bestfriends their names are Gajeel, Ice block or Gray and Jellal" he said confidently.

"Okay, good. Now for the Important news we have to tell you.." Igneel said. Suddenly Grandeeney and Layla looked excited and anxious "WE ARRANGED A MARRIAGE BETWEEN YOU BOTH" They screamed excitedly, Igneel and Jude sweat dropped at their squeeling wives. While Lucy and Natsu looked pale and shocked at what they just heard

'What?! This must be a joke' Natsu thought and Lucy Fainted.

* * *

SOOOOO What do you think? I also fixed the problem with the Prologue.

I just love reading your reviews! It gives me motivation! Im like superman and your reviews are the sun that gives me powers

COOL

Please Review :D


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Im hear to tell you I published another story called "I kissed a Baseball player and He Liked it" You guys can read it and leave a review telling me what you think ('v')

I dont own Fairytail! ENJOY

* * *

Previously~

"Okay, good. Now for the Important news we have to tell

you.." Igneel said. Suddenly Grandeeney and Layla looked excited and anxious "WE ARRANGED A MARRIAGE BETWEEN YOU BOTH" They screamed excitedly, Igneel and Jude sweat dropped at their squeeling wives. While Lucy and Natsu looked pale and shocked at what they just heard

'What?! This must be a joke' Natsu thought and Lucy Fainted.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V."ughh.. What happend and where am I" I said looking around, Oh Im in my room!

"Are you okay there blondie?" I turned to see Natsu sitting on my bedside.. Why is he here?! "What are you doing here Pinkie?!" I snapped "I carried you here blondie and your mom said to stay with you until you woke up, and now your awake, so Im leaving" He started to walk to the door, He really carried me up here? well the muscles on him isnt for nothing, Now i feel bad.. "W-wait." I stopped him

"What?" he turned to look at me, I flushed at embarrassment "P-please D-dont g-go" I stuttered, Damn it.

He smirked "Why? does Lucy want me to stay with_ on her bed"_ I flushed even more at what he said and the way he said it "N-no I-idiot.. I d-dont w-want to be a-alone" I pushed out of my mouth "Idiot huh, if you put it like that. Then nah" He walked closer to the door, He is pushing me to the edge but I still dont want him to leave..

"P-please.." I whispered

He looked at me, huh? is that a faint blush?

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

Damn it.. She is just too cute like that.

Does she know what she's asking for? She looks like a harmless child who lost their mother in the market. I sighed "Fine, what do you need?" maybe if I keep myself busy I wont think of inappropriate things "First I want to know what happend" Oh no I have to tell her "Our parents arranged marriage for the both of us" Her eyes were wide

3..2..1.. "WHAT?!"

I sighed "I know, Im not happy about either" she looked at me "I thought that was a dream, plus I just met you and your first impression to me was that you were an idiot,jerk-" I cut her off "I GET IT. Im not happy at who Im marrying either, your so... your just.. YOUR just _Weird_" I really dont know how to put it, she is attractive but she is mean like a second Erza in disguise-

She started crying "H-hey d-dont cry, Im n-not g-good with crying girls" damn it she wont stop "But i cant _*Sniff _ I thought that I was going to marry someone I love and not only that you cant marry someone you love" Her tears kept pouring down her face.

I cupped her face and stared at her and just kissed her.

She finally stopped crying and stared at me with red poofy eyes and confusion written on her face "Im sorry, I didnt know what to do. You were cry-" She cut me with a hug "Thank you, since I am engaged to you can we start all over?" I was shocked, I was expecting a Kick to the face. Her mood changes even faster than mine, at first she hated me and now she wants to start all over "I dont want to start all over, because I liked the way we met" She was shocked at my answer and then smiled

"H-hey what are we?" Oh yah.. what are we? hmm..

"Engaged according to our parents"

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Suddenly the doors to her room bursted open "My BABYY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ARE YOU HURT?" Layla ran to Lucy and glomped her daughter "Im fine momma, dont worry Natsu was taking care of me" she said. The Layla looked at Natsu with sparkled eyes and ran to him. Natsu look frightened at Layla , then Layla glomped him the same way she glomped Lucy "Thank you so Much! Your going to be the perfect husband for my little Lucy" Natsu looked purple "C-cant b-Breathe!"

Lucy giggled at them "Oh sorry!" Layla quickly got off him

"It seems that you two got along well" suddenly Grandeeney appeared beside Lucy. "How did you get here?" Lucy didnt notice Grandeeney come in "I came when your over protective mother hugged your guts out" she smiled. 'What kind of family are we' Lucy sweat dropped

"I do not love Natsu" she said suddenly "W-what?" the two women said "I also do not love Lucy" Then the two women looked at natsu.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

_**A few minutes ago ..**_

"I do not love you Natsu" I said looking down "I cant marry someone i dont love" I spoke to him, he looked at me "I also do not love you Lucy, but If Igneel and Grandeeney arranged it ,we cant stop it. So for them I ,Natsu Dragneel will make you, Lucy Heartifilia love me" He stated "But we have to start from the beginning" he finished. I was surprised, how can he be so bold?

"Im not that easy Natsu" I want to see how determined he is

"That makes it even more fun" He smirked

"Lets make a deal, If you fail we never meet again and five million jewel but if you succeed I will marry you, Natsu" Hey a girl needs to shop, plus he's rich so it doesnt matter

"five million jewel?! your rich, why do you need that money?" He was shocked "A girl needs Diamonds" I simply stated , he suddenly smirked "I have a condition" I was confused, Condition?

"you have to be my girlfriend" He said with a smirk

UGH! Even though he helped me, he is still a GIANT Jerk. Calm down Lucy, Do it for The prize money and for your mother. My mother seemed so happy about the marriage, I guess I can try for her. only FOR HER

"Deal" I handed out my hand

He gladly shook it "Good, but we have to tell our Mothers"

_**NOW..**_

**__**"I think its a good idea!" Grandeeney clapped her hands, while Layla Teared in Joy "You did this for me? Im so touched" Lucy and Natsu just sweat dropped "alright its getting late, Natsu lets go home." Grandeeney said.

* * *

Layla looked sad "WAAH! dont leave me Grandeeney! I will miss you" Grandeeney also was tearing up "I'll miss you too Layla! Waah! Its all Igneel's fault!" Igneel sweat dropped "You can just visit again tomorrow" Jude said , then Layla's eyes and Grandeeneys eyes sparkled with joy and hope "I will see you soon Layla! Farewell She said dramatically "Farewell Grandeeney! I wont forget you!" Everyone sweat dropped at the two.

"Umm bye Natsu" Lucy said unsure "Bye Luce, Ill pick you up tomorrow" 'Luce?" Lucy thought. You can hear Grandeeney and Layla whispering 'Their so cute!' 'So sweet' 'Natsu is such a gentleman and a good boyfriend' 'I wish Jude was like Natsu'

"Dont think about me too much" Natsu whispered at Lucy's ear. Lucy was all red "I-idiot!" she hit him in the chest, he was just chuckling. While the older women were Squeeling.

And with that, The Dragneels left Heartifilia Estate


	5. Chapter 4

Hi Guys :) Am I updating fast enough?

I just love this story as much you guys do, Its so fun writing. I made it Extra Long for you guys.

I dont own Fairytail! Please enjoy

* * *

Previously~

Layla looked sad "WAAH! dont leave me Grandeeney! I will miss you" Grandeeney also was tearing up "I'll miss you too Layla! Waah! Its all Igneel's fault!" Igneel sweat dropped "You can just visit again tomorrow" Jude said , then Layla's eyes and Grandeeneys eyes sparkled with joy and hope "I will see you soon Layla! Farewell She said dramatically "Farewell Grandeeney! I wont forget you!" Everyone sweat dropped at the two.

"Umm bye Natsu" Lucy said unsure "Bye Luce, Ill pick you up tomorrow" 'Luce?" Lucy thought. You can hear Grandeeney and Layla whispering 'Their so cute!' 'So sweet' 'Natsu is such a gentleman and a good boyfriend' 'I wish Jude was like Natsu'

"Dont think about me too much" Natsu whispered at Lucy's ear. Lucy was all red "I-idiot!" she hit him in the chest, he was just chuckling. While the older women were Squeeling.

And with that, The Dragneels left Heartifilia Estate

* * *

Next Morning~

"Lucy wake up" Someone was pushing Lucy "5 more minutes Mom"

He chuckled "its Natsu, Not your Mom. Come on Wake up Angel" He sweetly said at the sleeping blonde.

'Natsu? Why is? Wait no, how did he get here?' She sat up "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE? " He laughed at her "Your mom." she glared at the pink haired male 'Damn it Mother' she sighed "This is a Girls room! "

Lucy threw a pillow at his face, but he caught it just in time "Hey! I told you I was going to pick you up yesterday! And whats so bad about me, your boyfriend _in your room" _He smirked at the last part. she blushed and he just laughed

"IDIOT!" she threw another pillow this time it hit his face directly.

* * *

"Good morning dear" Layla sang at the Lucy

"Moom! Why did you let pinkie enter my room?!" She whined at her mother "Why not? he is engaged to you and your boyfriend." Layla said pointing out a fact "Daad!" Lucy turned at the man reading the newspaper "what Lucy?"

"Mother is meddling" The teenager whined at her Father, he just sighed and turned to his wife. She glared at the man giving him a**_ 'Dont you dare'_**Look. There was chills going through his spine 'Y-your M-other is r-right" He was terrified of his wife's rath, she smiled with victory

Lucy just sighed at her parents and looked to her right , where natsu has been watching the Family. "Lets go." She said and started to walk out of the mansion, he realized she was already a block ahead of him so he ran to the side of the Blonde "Hey!"

* * *

**LUCY'S P.O.V.**

ugh.. Why him, out of all people. It just had to be the most popular Idiot in school, When we stood in front of the school "We should hold hands" he said looking down at her, damn it why do I have to be so short compared to him "Why?" Why should we hold hands "Cuz Im your boyfriend, oh and I'll walk to you to your class" this must be one of his attempts to make me love him, it evens sounds weird in My head.

I guess it wouldnt hurt, "Fine" i hesitantly held his hand. He looked at me and smiled a wide grin, he looks so cute when he smi- what am I thinking? Dont fall for it Lucy.. "Hey are you alright? your all red"

Shit. I must be blushing, How did I notice. I just looked down to hide my blush. He went nearer and whispered in my ear "Your so cute when you blush" My face turned red and he just chuckled . Whats with him and whispering?

* * *

While we were walking through the halls, Everyone was staring at us. I could hear whispers like 'Are they together?' 'I hate her' 'She stole Natsu' 'She's ugly, Natsu would dump her in a week' 'Why her?'

I felt like crying, I tried to ignore it but it was all too much. Then He stopped walking, I looked at him his bangs were covering his face then he looked at me, his eyes looked like there were rage but with Passion . He looked at everyone

"THIS IS LUCY, SHE'S MY FIANCE. IF ANY ONE OF YOU HURT YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME. " He shouted

I was surprised at the outburst. Even when he says 'fiance' sounds weird. Everyone Looked shocked, then he looked at me again with sincere eyes and cupped my face"Dont listen to them, I will protect you forever. Even if it causes my life" He said. I blushed, he's the most bold person I know.

When we arrived in the class room we took our seats. And again everyone was staring at me, Natsu glared back at them. "Hey Natsu, its okay. They dont know better" I said trying to calm him then turned to me "okay" He sighed. Then class started.

* * *

NATSU'S P.O.V.

Why cant anybody leave her alone and mind their fucking business. I stared at her, god class is so boring. Then suddenly a note passed to me, I looked confused and to the direction it came from, I saw stripper. 'Is it true? your getting hitched with the hot new blonde?' I just snickered 'Ill explain later stripper' I wrote back and passed it to him

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Lucy was as usual, Being a good student as she is. She was paying attention to Gildarts , who was explaining the definition of Algebra. Natsu on the other hand, was bored as hell. Until he got an idea, he placed his hand on the knee of Lucy. She looked at the hand and to Natsu confusedly 'what the hell?' Lucy thought then she ignored the Pinkie 'Lets have some fun' he smirked at his thought

His hand was getting dangerously close to _'that'_ place, she just got his hand and put it further away to avoid distractions. 'ignoring me, heh?'

He then removed his hand from her knee, and surprised her when he squeezed her ass "EEK!" she squeeled, Now everyones attention was on the blonde. She was red and then looked at Natsu furiously. Natsu just pretended to be innocent and looked uninterested at the window beside his seat "Is something wrong Miss Heartifilia?" Gildarts questioned the girl, Natsu just smirked at the flushing woman

"N-no" She sighed and glared at Natsu

* * *

Lunch~

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?" Lucy shouted. "I was bored" He said with a bored tone and a shrug. "And thats What you do?! when your bored?! Sexual harass the nearest girl" she furious, Then he pinned her to the wall

"You know you liked it" He smirked

"N-no I D-dont" She protested. She was flushed at how near his body is to hers. "Why cant I touch my beautiful _Fiance" _He exaggerated the 'Fiance'

'S-stop' she tried to push him but failed, his way stronger than Lucy. His stomache started to growl

He just chuckled "C'mon, Lets go eat. Im hungry" He held her hand, 'How can he change his mood so quickly?' Lucy thought. She looked at their linked hands "Hey, can I eat with my friends. You can hang out with yours" She needed girl talk, He looked at her "Sure, I was suppose to ask you the same thing"

When they entered the Cafeteria. Lucy walked over to her table, Natsu kissed her cheek "see you later" she was shocked at what he did and then he left her walking to his table.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Mira squeeled "I knew you guys would get together!" I guess I have to explain to them, since they are my friends.

I explained everything..

"WHAT?! Your getting Married to Natsu?!" Levy Shouted in shock "Technically Yes and No, it depends if I fall inlove with him in the end" I stated while taking out my Turkey Sandwich "Juvia wishes Gray-sama would marry Juvia" I sweat dropped at Juvia "Its not really Fun Juvia"

Mira Fainted during the story, Levy looked interested "Why? what happened?" Oh I dont know where to start, "Well He is a big flirt and an idiot" Erza Finally finished her strawberry cake she packed for lunch

"Congratulations Lucy, but I think its time to bring Mira to the Clinic" Erza simply stated, and signaled one of the guys to help her pick up the White Haired Female, I think His name was Laxus? The red head walked ahead while the Blonde Man who was carrying Mira was following

* * *

NATSU's P.O.V.

"Well?! Explain the 'Fiance' Speach in the hallway" Gray anxiously asked "There's nothing to explain, She's my Fiance" I just said, what? Its true. I dont need to explain to the ice block

"Explain Now, natsu" Jellal Said. I guess I can explain to Jellal, plus I dont want to get on his bad side and worst case scenario is that He'll call Erza.

I explained everything to Jellal, while the ice block was Eavesdropping. "CONGRATS PINKY! GIHEE!" Gajeel slapped my back, ouch. "What?! That Hottie is your Girlfriend?!" Ice block said, haha! I got a girl friend before the idiot "Why~ Jealous, you cant get a girlfriend?" He is so stupid

"WHAT YOU SAY FLAME BRAIN?! I SO can get a girlfriend any time I want, JUVIA!" He walked to the bluenette. Stupid Ice block.

_After classes~_

**'Riing!RIING!' **Damnit Who is it Now? 'Go straight home, and bring Lucy -Mom' Why do I have to bring Lucy?

"Hey Luce" I looked at the blonde who was walking beside me "Hm?" What would my mom want with Lucy "My mom wants to see you" She looked at me confusedly "Why? But My mom Would get worried, you know that" Her Mom is Way weirder that her "Why dont you ask her?"

**LUCY's P.O.V.**

'Hey mom, Grandeeney asked if I could go to Natsu's House' I texted My mom. After a few minutes My phone Buzzed 'I'm in their house, I just asked Grandeeney to text natsu to bring you here . We have a surprise'

My mom is there ? Why didn't she text me instead? "My mom is in your house and she said they have a surprise" he looked at me quizzically "Why is she there?" I could ask the same question "HOW would I know?!"

"Hey I'm just asking" he put his hands as a sign of surrender, I sighed "lets just go to you house" He just shrugged.

We walked by the park with an ice cream stand "You want ice cream?" he asked "I didn't bring money" he smiled at me, his smile is so contagious I just cant help smile back "I'll pay" Is he really willing to pay? "Sure" Hey, who wouldn't want free ice cream "What Flavor?" Hmm... Strawberry..chocolate.. ooh! "Choco Mint" my favorite, He bought the ice cram and gave me the choco mint flavored one "I learned One more thing about you" Huh? "What?"

"by the look of your face, your favorite Ice cream flavor is Choco mint" he stated the fact "So?" He Poked my nose

"You've gotta study the goal to achieve it" He said

"Its not going to be easy" I said "It was easy to get that one fact, baby steps lucy. Soon you will crave for The Natsu _lovin" _I rolled my eyes at his statement.

We continued walking to Natsu's House, when we arrived I saw a giant gate and Inside was a Giant garden, natsu opened the gate. There was a stone path to the big building, beside the big building was the garage. Hmm Thats where they keep their cars. When we entered the building , There was a high ceiling and we made our way to the Den

"We're HOME!" Natsu shouted, Suddenly My Mom and Auntie Grandeeney Entered the Den

"Lucy! How was your day? was Natu a gentleman?" Grandeeney asked, Nope "Yes auntie" I lied. "Lucy! Natsu! Come! we have to show you something!" Layla said, what could it be?

We made our way to the next room, it was dark..

"Okay, LIGHTS!" Layla shouted, then suddenly the lights blinded my eyes. When I finally regained my eye sight, I saw something white in front of me.. "TADA!" Grandeeney said showing me and Natsu

a...Wedding Dress with a matching Suit

"Remember this Lucy, its the dress in the fairytale I read to you when you were a baby. We found a French Designer to Remake the Wedding dress and suit of your favorite FairyTale 'The Dragon Prince and The Princess' "

I was shocked. Natsu looked at me with wide eyes

It was beautiful, simple yet elegant. I was sleeve less tube laced top with a silk princess skirt, There was see through lace surrounding the skirt . with a matching Vale

"Its beautiful." Its all I can say

"I knew you would love it- " My mother said "But, Im not marrying Natsu" Layla and Grandeeney looked at me confused "WHA-" I stopped Natsu "**yet**"

"But I thought-" I stopped My mother "I told you I am not marrying I do not love, and I do not love natsu. We has a deal" Natsu calmed down

"We can keep this, but I do not want to see it until, MAYBE the wedding" I finished.

It was my dream wedding dress, and now I have it but I will only wear it on my wedding with someone I love. Layla and Grandeeney pouted "Fine."

"Hey! dont I get a say in this?" Natsu said at the three women "First of all Lucy you would look hot in that, second Mom please stop meddling with my plan, and Layla Dont worry I will make Lucy love me. So save that dress for LUCY AND MY wedding" He said i blushed and tried to look away, hopefully he doesnt notice my blush

the two women Eyes sparkled at natsu "Natsu is so prince like Grandeeney!" Layla said to Natsu's mother, she nodded proudly at her son "Of course, my natsu Is Prince charming himself" I sweat dropped at them.

Then Natsu looked at me "C'mon Lets leave our moms to themselves" I nodded thinking it was a good idea.

"Did you really mean that?" I asked "Of course, It WAS the deal" He wasnt wrong.

"If were you going to wear any color forever, what would it be?" he asked, I was confused witht the sudden random question

"Pink"

"See, I told you it wasnt hard. The more I know you, the closer I get to your heart" natsu said, He's smart

"Whatever natsu" I should just let him be.

* * *

Hey Guys! What do you think?

Leave a review and Suggest ideas for future stories :)


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys. I just realized that in my past chapeter, that some words were missing or misspelled. Sorr about that. In the future I will be more careful.

I dont own fairytail! please ENJOY!

* * *

Previously~

"Hey! dont I get a say in this?" Natsu said at the three women "First of all Lucy you would look hot in that, second Mom please stop meddling with my plan, and Layla Dont worry I will make Lucy love me. So save that dress for LUCY AND MY wedding" He said i blushed and tried to look away, hopefully he doesnt notice my blush

the two women Eyes sparkled at natsu "Natsu is so prince like Grandeeney!" Layla said to Natsu's mother, she nodded proudly at her son "Of course, my natsu Is Prince charming himself" I sweat dropped at them.

Then Natsu looked at me "C'mon Lets leave our moms to themselves" I nodded thinking it was a good idea.

"Did you really mean that?" I asked "Of course, It WAS the deal" He wasnt wrong.

"If were you going to wear any color forever, what would it be?" he asked, I was confused witht the sudden random question

"Pink"

"See, I told you it wasnt hard. The more I know you, the closer I get to your heart" natsu said, He's smart

"Whatever natsu" I should just let him be.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

"See you tomorrow Luce" I kissed my girfriend on the cheek, she blushed "B-bye Natsu" Lucy did look cute when she blushes.

"Aww, Natsu is so Sweet" Lalya complimented "Lucy looks cute when she blushes" Grandeeney said like she read my mind. I opened the door for the women "Natsu your such a gentleman, you've got a good son Grandeeney" Layla stated "Thank you Layla. You have a very beautiful daughter, have a Good trip home" My mom hugged her best friend like she wont ever see her again.

"Luce, do you have a cellphone?" I just thought of it, I guess I would need since SHE is my girlfriend and my betrothed "Yup, here but I will only give it to you if you deserve it" is this another challenge?, but wait Im her boy friend "Hey! Im your boyfriend. I deserve the number!" She got her pink phone and held it up, I tried to reach for it " . You first Pinkie"

She is interesting "Fine" I gave her number first, then she gave hers "Only text or call me if its an EMERGENCY" I pouted "Fine" She is mean, but beautiful

"You know your beautiful when your controlling" I smirked at her , I leaned forward so that My mom and Layla wont hear "_and sexy"_ I said softly. She blushed "S-stop d-doing t-that!" I chuckled at her _"Im just stating the truth, babe"_ I said at the red Lucy

"MOM! Lets go" She turned and pulled her mom, I couldn't Help but Laugh "GRANDEENEEEY!" Layla called for my mom "LAYLAA! Dont leave!" Typical Mom..

And They Left.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

Damn that Pink haired Flirt, Why does he have to do that. "Lucy, do you like Natsu?" My mom suddenly asked "Why are you asking mother? Of course Mother, I just do not love him" I said. He isn't that bad "Do you think you'll ever love him though? I know you both are doing the for us, but I dont want to force you into something you dont want to do" My mother asked, Will I?

He seems like he really is trying "Maybe mother" Im not sure yet, My mother smiled "Okay my child"

* * *

When we arrived at my home I greeted my Father and went straight to my room, I guess I have to start studying. I sat on my desk and placed the stuff I need

_'You've got to study the goal to achieve it' _I smiled at the memory of Natsu.

I looked at my phone beside me, I picked it up and scrolled through my contact list.

Mom..Cana...Dad...Mira...Erza..

.

.

Natsu

I pressed on Natsu's name, '**Hey Natsu**' I texted him. Its not bad, He is MY Boyfriend. After a few minutes my phone buzzed '**Hey Gorgeous, whats up?**' I rolled my eyes. He's so cheesy sometimes. '**Nothing just Bored**' Am I bothering him? What if I'm interupting somethin- wait why do I care, He's supposed to be the one worrying '**I thought to only text you if it's a Emergency**' I giggled at his text '**Only if I dont start it**'

**'Weirdo****_'_** Im a weirdo!? '**Your the Weirdo, idiot**' He started it '**Yes I am, but Im your idiot**' I had a light blush '**S-shut up**' '**Fine, if you put it that way. Bye..**' Wha- '**No! I mean, dont leave me**'

'**why? Will Miss Lucy miss me ;)**' He is such a Tease '**Fine then, bye. I have to study anyway'** Its getting late, and I still need to study. And Natsu is just distracting me from getting an A+ '**Whatever you say Beautiful, Bye**'

I started to open my text book and put my earphones on, and played 'Things I'll never say' By Avril Lavigne (I do not own that song, all credits go to Avril, Rock on!) Ugh these equations are so hard, This is going to take me all night..

* * *

Next Morning

"Miss Lucy?" Huh? What happend "Miss Lucy, Mr Dragneel is waiting for you downstairs" what? what time is it. I looked around, a maid was waking me up and the sun was up . Shit. I fell asleep while studying, I ran to shower and brush my teeth.

Once I was done, I ran downstairs "Hey-" I pulled Natsu out of the house "Hurry up!" I said running "slow down Luce!" Cant he understand that We're gonna be late! I stopped so he could catch up "Whats going on?" is he really that dense "We're going to be late idiot!"

...His eyes shot wide, Finally. He realized it. Then He slung me up over his shoulder "Nat-" I said but He ran Fast, Like REALLY FAST! "Well Why didnt you say so?! Lets go!" His grip on me was strong so I couldnt fall , so I just let him carry me to school. I just ignored the stares from strangers. I just sighed at my idiotic boyfriend

When we entered Campus he finally let me go, I punched his stomach "Ouch, what was that for?" He held his gut "Thats for kidnapping me". "I just carried you all the way here, you should be thankful. And you were heavy" I punched him again "What now?!" I was so pissed "THATS FOR CALLING ME FAT!" I left him there holding his gut

He ran after me "wait Luce!" I just kept ignoring him, dont give in Lucy "Lucy!" he caught up to me, He's fast actually it isnt a surprise HE is the football captain. Then he held my shoulders and made me look at him "I didnt say you were fat"

"You said I was Heavy" You dont call a girl heavy, NEVER. "That doesnt mean your fat, in fact your the sexiest woman I've ever seen" I am? No Lucy dont give in "C'mon Lucy, please forgive me" He looked at me with the cutest look. He looked like a sad puppy, I sighed in defeat "I forgive you." He smiled a wide grin "Your the best lucy" I was surprised, he hugged me. I blushed, Why am I feeling like this?

"Lets go to class Luce" He smiled, I smiled back. His smile is so contagious "Just dont bother me again" I said he smirked "_No promises_" Oh no, Why world? Why dont you like me?

* * *

Lunch~

Natsu's P.O.V.

"Hey Luce, I want to introduce you to my Best friends" I think its time to show them, she turned to look at me "Are they Nice?" I chuckled at her question "_Sure they are_" I said sarcastically "Okay"

I walked her to our table "Hey guys" They all turned at us "Who's the chick" Gajeel asked "Dont tell me-" I snickered at gray "YUP! Guys meet my girlfriend and my fiance!" I Grinned . The guys looked like they've seen a ghost or Erza with a sword

"She cant be! She's too Hot and smart to be with an idiot Like you!" Gray snapped "SHUTTUP STRIPPER! Tell them Luce!" I looked at Lucy, who looked shy like a mouse "H-hello, Im Lucy. A-and I am Natsu's G-girlfriend" She looked so adorable that it could rival Wendy.

I turned to my friends "Kawaii.." they murmured "HEY! SHE'S MINE!" I snapped, They have a nerve to look at my Girl like tha- what? "Ahem, Hello Lucy. I am Jellal, and this is Gray" Jellal pointed at Stripper "and Gajeel, nice to meet you." He said handing his hand

Lucy smiled and gladly shaked his hand, It looks like They're gonna get along "Hey natsu, can I go to the girls now?" She asked "Sure" I kissed forehead, the guys looked shocked at what I did. I just snickered at they're reactions

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

Why did he kiss me on the forehead? and why in front of his friends- oh I get it. That prideful Jerk, using me to make his friends jealous. Oh well, I shrugged it off. His lips feel warm- what am I thinking?!

"Hello Lu-chan, where did you go?" Levy asked me while eating her bento "I went over to Natsu's table" Then all the girls gasped

"Did you see Gajeel?" the bluenette dropped her chopsticks

"Did Lucy see Gray-sama?" Juvia asked with hearts on her eyes

"W-was Jellal T-there?" Did Erza stutter?

"Yes,yes, and yes. Why do you all ask?" I was curious now "NOTHING." They stiffened up and said in unison. This is weird, are they blushing?! Dont tell me... "D-do y-you guys..?"

"Yup, they like them" Mira joined "MIRA!" Levy whined "Mira you said you'll keep that as a secret!" Erza's face was red

"Gray-sama..." Juvia was in her little world again, everybody sweat dropped at Juvia

"dont worry guys, I wont tell any one" I dont know why they make this a big deal "You better! Or you shall be punished" Erza said with a dark voice and a evil look in her eyes "Thank you Lu-chan" Levy hugged me in relief

"Aahh, young Love" Mira sighed.

* * *

Hey! Sorry if its kinda short, but I'll update soon. So dont get your panties in a bunch! Hehe

Hope you liked it, you know what to do!

Please Leave a review and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 6

HEHE! I LOVE UPDATING!

I dont own Fairytail! PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

Previously~

"Did you see Gajeel?" the bluenette dropped her chopsticks

"Did Lucy see Gray-sama?" Juvia asked with hearts on her eyes

"W-was Jellal T-there?" Did Erza stutter?

"Yes,yes, and yes. Why do you all ask?" I was curious now "NOTHING." They stiffened up and said in unison. This is weird, are they blushing?! Dont tell me... "D-do y-you guys..?"

"Yup, they like them" Mira joined "MIRA!" Levy whined "Mira you said you'll keep that as a secret!" Erza's face was red

"Gray-sama..." Juvia was in her little world again, everybody sweat dropped at Juvia

"dont worry guys, I wont tell any one" I dont know why they make this a big deal "You better! Or you shall be punished" Erza said with a dark voice and a evil look in her eyes "Thank you Lu-chan" Levy hugged me in relief

"Aahh, young Love" Mira sighed.

* * *

"Lets go Natsu, I want to go home" Classses are done "Sure, just one minute" Natsu got stuff from his locker "Okay Im ready, lets go Luce" Lucy smiled "Finally! Your so slow, you know that". "whatever, you wanna go or not"

It was sunset, the skies were orange and pink.

They walked to Lucy's first "Why are you always by my side?" Lucy asked, He grinned "Because I want you to be safe" She blushed then looked away. He smiled and took her hand, and their hands were linked until they reached Lucy's home

"I guess, see you tomorrow" Lucy started to walk away , Natsu held her hand tightly and stopped her "Luce." She looked at him "Natsu?" He pulled her into a hug ,she blushed. Then she smiled and wrapped her arms around him, they loosened their hug and looked at each other. Lucy smiled sweetly at Natsu. 'So beautiful' He thought

Then Lucy gave him a peck on his cheek and ran inside her house "See you later Natsu!" She left Natsu dumbfounded. He touched the cheek Lucy kissed, he blushed when remembered at what the blonde did just a few seconds "Bye.." he whispered

Then he left Lucy's door step, and walked home

* * *

Dragneel Mansion~

"Welcome home Natsu" Grandeeney greeted her son "Natsu-nii!" Wendy ran to her brother and hugged him.

"Guess what!" Wendy jumped, he chuckled at his sister "What wendy" She stopped and smiled at him "I got the Part Juliet in my school play!" She said excitedly "who's Romeo?" He was curious on who would be pretending to kiss his sister "Romeo is playing Romeo, its going to be fun" 'Oh that guy that likes wendy' Natsu thought

"Good job Wendy" He patted his blue haired sister. Then he made his way to the kitchen "Hey, paws off those cookies Natsu!" Igneel scolded his son "Why?" He was hungry, and he wanted that cookie "Those are my cookies!" Igneel said. "Igneel, give Natsu a cookie" Grandeeney scolded Igneel

"But-" Igneel tried to say

"Give. it. to. my. baby." She glared at the red haired man

"Yes Mam!" he was frightened of the mother "Good boy" she smiled. Igneel gave him the cookies "T-thanks" Natsu sweat dropped at his dad. "Aye!" Natsu looked down to see his cat "Hi Happy! Want a cookie?" Natsu pet happy, Happy purred "Aye!" Natsu gave him a cookie and sat down next to his mother

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?" He was munching on the cookies

"Have you went out with Lucy yet?" Grandeeney question his son "Not yet"

"AND WHY NOT? SHE IS YOUR BETROTHED AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND" Natsu was quivering "I-I'll a-ask h-her n-now" Then Grandeeney smiled "Good boy"

Grandeeney wears the pants in the family, she tames Natsu and Igneel when she needs too. And at the same time teaches Wendy. She is Like a Super Mother, "Im proud of my boys" she said to the groaning men

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

I still havent took Lucy out yet. Maybe my mother is right, this way Lucy would fall for me but where should I take her? Maybe I need advice, I KNOW! I dialed the number of the person who is good with dates and lovey dovey stuff

"Hello?" a woman's voice

"Hello, Mirajane"

"Oh, hi Natsu. Whats up?"

"I need dating advice" This was the right things to do

_After the call with Mira_~

Okay I know what to do now. I dialed Lucy's number

'**Hey Beautiful' **

**'I thought I told you to text me only for Emergencies'**

**'It is an Emergency!'**

**'What?! What's wrong?!'**

**'I miss you'**

**'Natsu! I was worried!'**

**'was my lucy scared?'**

**'S-shut up Natsu'**

**'Whatever you say darling, I have something to ask you'**

**'What is it? and dont dare say something cheesy'**

**'Will you go out with me?'**

She hasn't replied after 5 minutes, whats wrong with her? Did I say something wrong?

**'Yes.'** whats this feeling?

I just shrugged it off, I texted her the details. Hope nothing goes wrong..

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

**'Will you go out with me?'**

I dropped my phone. Why does my chest feel weird? This isnt weird, its normal for your boyfriend to ask you out. BUT THIS IS NATSU. I picked up my phone from the floor and stared at the screen. I just cant move, what should I do? why am I worrying so much? Just answer Lucy, come on..

**'Yes.'**

I did it. My phone Buzzed again after a minute

**'Cool. How about Sunday, at 7. I'll pick you up, and wear something as hot as you ;)'**

I have a day to go shopping for my date, maybe I should ask one of my friends to go shopping with me. But who is good with clothes..

Erza! She's perfect, She knows where to find the cutest outfits. I texted her if she's free tomorrow.

**'Okay, see you'**

* * *

I walked to Erza's Mansion, which wasnt far from mine. Her house was Big but not as big as Natsu's, I rang her doorbell. A guy in a suit came out "May I help you?" He must be his butler

"Ah yes, I am looking for Erza Scarlet" He looked at me "And who might you be?"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartifilia of Heartifilia Inc." He looked shocked at who I really was "Ah! Miss Heartifilia, please come in. Miss Erza will be here in a moment" He showed me to the living area. After a few minutes of waiting Erza entered the room

"Hello Lucy, I heard you needed help with picking your outfit for your date with Natsu" How did she know it was for Natsu's date "Mira told me" She said like she knew what I was thinking. "Oh, Yah. I really dont know what to wear"

"Dont worry Lucy, your in good hands." Erza said, she clapped her hands "MICHEAL!" who's Micheal? "I asked my personal designer so we dont need to go to the Mall" Woah, Erza has a designer? "Good afternoon ladies" A fat man with a moustache said, that must be Micheal "I am Micheal" Knew it. "He has some designs you might like" Erza said

I was so excited to see the first outfit "The first outfit! I call it _Pretty Punk_" He showed me a model wearing a Black Blouse with studs on the shoulders tucked in gray faded fitted jeans with combat black boots "I dont think its my style.." I said, it doesnt look like I would ever wear that.

"Next one Micheal" It looks Erza agreed with me

"Okay, The second one! I call it _Russian Sadist_" A model came out with something similar to what Juvia usually wears. I sweat dropped at that one "NO way" It just reminds me too much of Juvia "Micheal.." Erza signaled to him to get the next one. He sighed.

"This is my last one! I call it _Bubbly Blonde_" It was my style. A model came out wearing a baby blue dress, it was flowing until her knee and it hugged her in the right places, with matching white mouse flats "Its perfect!" I was happy I found what Im going to wear to my date with Natsu

"Good job Micheal, We'll take it" Erza nodded proud of her designer

"Good choice miss Lucy" He bowed and took the other models away. "Thank you Erza!" I bowed in thanks.

"No problem Lucy, you can always come to me for help" And after I got my outfit, I left Erza's house and made my way back home

I cant wait for the date...

* * *

Hi guys, I updated 2 chappy's in one day. And Im exhausted *_*

Please leave a review and tell me what you think !


	8. Chapter 7

Hi Guys~ I wonder How long will this story be? I have a feeling this story isnt near the End , not even close.

I do not own Fairytail! PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

Previously~

I was so excited to see the first outfit "The first outfit! I call it _Pretty Punk_" He showed me a model wearing a Black Blouse with studs on the shoulders tucked in gray faded fitted jeans with combat black boots "I dont think its my style.." I said, it doesnt look like I would ever wear that.

"Next one Micheal" It looks Erza agreed with me

"Okay, The second one! I call it _Russian Sadist_" A model came out with something similar to what Juvia usually wears. I sweat dropped at that one "NO way" It just reminds me too much of Juvia "Micheal.." Erza signaled to him to get the next one. He sighed.

"This is my last one! I call it _Bubbly Blonde_" It was my style. A model came out wearing a baby blue dress, it was flowing until her knee and it hugged her in the right places, with matching white mouse flats "Its perfect!" I was happy I found what Im going to wear to my date with Natsu

"Good job Micheal, We'll take it" Erza nodded proud of her designer

"Good choice miss Lucy" He bowed and took the other models away. "Thank you Erza!" I bowed in thanks.

"No problem Lucy, you can always come to me for help" And after I got my outfit, I left Erza's house and made my way back home

I cant wait for the date...

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

I took a shower before the date, I wonder if this will go as planned. After the shower, what should I wear?

"Natsu you ready?" My mom popped her head through the door "MOM! for the Last time, not yet. And stop sneaking into my room, Im wearing only a towel for gods sake" Seriously whe keeps on bothering me its only like '5:40' I have WAY more than enough time to get ready "Dont be like that Natsu, I am you Mother I've seen you naked before, remember the time you ran around the house naked screaming 'IM SUPERMAN' Aah Good Times"

"MOM!" Oh god why.. She giggled "Im just worried for Lucy, Natsu" Why would she be worried, "What do you mean?"

"She's dating YOU, my idiot son." I was annoyed by my mom, seriously. "but she is also lucky since you've got your dad's good looks, but dont tell your Dad or he wont live it down" She winked and then left my room. I sighed, my mom can be weird sometimes. I sometimes wonder where did Wendy get her Normal Genes. I looked through my closet for what to wear to my date. I just took out what looked good to me, Hey. Im not a girl, I dont care what I wear, but I have to wear something decent or My mom or LUCY wont get off my case.

I wore White Polo with red trimmings on the sleeves and a red collar. I had Dark Jeans and white and red Sneakers to match my Polo. I left my hair Messy, I looked at my mirror and checked myself out. Hey there Sexy.

I went down to the Living Room to get my Keys. Then I made my way to the mini building next to my house, I opened my garage to see all of my Cars. There were like ten cars that were mine, the rest were my Dad's. I chose to drive my Black Lamborghini, I love my cars. They are like my babies, oh god I sound like Bickslow. I checked the time '6:40'

I guess I have to go.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I was wearing the outfit Erza gave me, and I was putting the last touches. My hair was Braided with the help of Virgo, She isnt as good as my Stylist Cancer but she wasnt bad either. I had light a light glow with a pick blush and colorless gloss to show off my lips. I looked at the Mirror and was happy at the results. Then I looked at my watch '6:50' He'll be here in a few minutes. Just in time I heard a car park in fron of my house. I looked out my window, I saw a shiny Black Lamborghini. Going all out, eh. He made his way in front of the door. I guess I have to go

When I made my way down the stairs, I saw Natsu talking to my Mother. Then When he spotted me he smiled, I blushed its a good thing I put makeup so he didnt notice. He looked Handsome, Just like the first time..

"You look Gorgeous, Luce" He had a huge grin, I smiled at him "You dont look too bad"

I forgot My mother is just watching "My daughter is all grown up" a proud tear came from my mother ".. Lets take a picture!" I groaned, this is so like my mom. She likes making albums of photos she takes but thats why I love her "Okay both of you move closer" she signaled us to move closer "CLOSER!" she shouted

"Dont be a stiffy Lucy, Natsu hold my daughter" Natsu nodded, He's enjoying this. I just groaned , he put his arms around my waist.

**CLICK!**

My mom smiled and satisfied "Okay, you two can go and fun now" Is she in a hurry trying to get me out of this house?!

When we were walking to Natsu's gorgeous Car "Is this your Car?" Even I dont have my own car and he has this gorgeous Car "Yup, one of my collection" He smiled, HIS COLLECTION?! "YOU HAVE MORE?!" He nodded. Then he opened the car door for me to get in "So where are you taking me?" He looked at me " its a surprise" he winked. Where is he taking me?

The whole ride was quiet and awkward for the both of us

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Natsu parked in front of a restaurant "What is this place?" Lucy looked the Fancy looking Restaurant "This is _Il bellissimo ristorante_ the best in Magnolia,It means the Beautiful Restaurant"

"Why here? It looks expensive" Lucy didnt want Natsu to do too much for her "Only the best for you and dont worry, I'll pay for everything" he held her hand and lead the way to their table. They sat on the best table in the restaurant, it was private and far enough that you couldn't Hear the other customers. The held the menu's and scanning through 'THESE are expensive!' Lucy thought wide eyed at the prices "are you sure we should eat here" She asked, He looked up from the Menu "Yes Lucy, You can order anything you want. I go here all the time, its no trouble" He reassured her, she nodded.

"Natsu, do you love me?" Lucy asked suddenly, fidgeting her fingers under the table "Lucy.."

Then a waiter suddenly walked to their table "Good Evening Sir, are you ready to order?" He bowed and asked Natsu. He looked at Lucy "Erm, Yes. I want the Tenderloin with spicy Gorgonzola with a bottle of Red wine. Lucy?" He looked at the blonde, she scanned through the menu again "I want the Garden Pasta Salad" She smiled at the waiter, he nodded and walked away to the kitchen.

"Lucy, about your question" Natsu faced Lucy 'Do I Love her?' he thought

She looked at him with a smile "Dont worry Natsu, you dont need to Answer" She had a sad smile. "But I want too." He said

"W-wha?" She wanted to know, but she didnt want to force it out. Well if he put's it that way "I dont Love you Lucy, **YET**" He emphasized the 'Yet' "Lets make an addition to our deal Lucy, because I cant make you love me if you wont try to make me love you back" She thought for a moment

"Okay!" She nodded happy at his answer 'So how do I make him love me...' She wondered

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I thought over and over again about our new and improved deal. How do I make Natsu, Natsu Dragneel the idiot fall for me,Lucy. hmm...

"Tell me everything about yourself Lucy" There he goes again with studying his '_goal_' as he would say. "Okay but you need to tell me about yourself also, its only fair since you know a lot about me and I know nothing about you" this is good.. soon I could find out how to get him to fall for me "Deal." He better not lie to me or I would beat the shit out of him

"I'll start, whats your favorite color?" He already knows mine, So I was curious "Red. My turn, whats the coloor of your underwear?" He smirked, that devil. And I thought he'd change into a gentleman "Wh-what?! I will not answer that question" I refuse to ever tell him my underwear color "Fine, but I wont answer any other questions until you answer" He crossed his arms, Damn that Snake! This is SO not Fair! He is such a pervert!

Ugh, Im going to regret this "Blue" I told him, he turned with his smirked face. I hate that face, it's his perverted side "Lace? or string?" Why is he going into detail?! This night is not my night at all. I sighed "Lace" He smiled and moved closer "You have nice taste" finally its over,and my turn to embarrass his ass "My turn. How many girls have you kissed?" He looked at me, is that a blush?

"One."

Whaaat? I thought he kissed a lot of girls, maybe even once with Gray "Wh-what?! who?!" I was curious "Do you have amnesia or something? YOU!" Me? when- ohh, in my bedroom. Woah that sounded weird.. Wa-wait... so Im his First Kiss?! thats so sweet, he was good for his first. "by the way you asked two questions, So I get to ask two also" Natsu pointed out. I just shrugged, I dont mind.

"how many did you kiss?" He asked the same question, Now that i think of it..

"One, and that was you" He was my first kiss too. This reminds me of a story I read, The two lovers were they're first everything.. So sweet, but not me and Natsu. Yah we were our first kiss, but we aren't in love..Yet

"Good, cuz if someone else was your first I would kick his Ass" I blushed, he is just so childish but sweet sometimes.. "okay my next question is...

Whats your Bra size?" He smirked again, UGGGHHHH! He is just... just... a ... PERVERTIDIOTJERKFACE so in short HE IS NATSU "WHATS WITH YOU AND MY UNDERWEAR?!" He shrugged nonchalantly "Your rack is the biggest I've seen." he looked at me "if I guess will you answer honestly?" He is getting in my nerves "Why should I?" He moved closer to my face "_because Im your Fiance_" he keeps on saying that! though ..He has a point, one way or another He'll soon find out anyway. BUT this is so embarrassing, maybe if I just nod no one will hear. I nodded "Fine. But dont be too loud" I whispered, he had a sly smile "Okay, is it special made?" It isnt that big!

I nodded no "Hmm.. Is it a D?" He is getting closer, I nodded No "Double D's" BINGO! I nodded Yes. He smiled widely "Knew it. You'rs ARE the biggest I've seen, _then after we get married those will belong to me"_ He said with a husky voice, I blushed "W-what makes you think I'll marry you?" He shouldnt be too cocky. Then he smiled, this time it was genuine "Because I promised you to make you love me no matter what, and I wont lose"

Then the waiter finally arrived with our food that We've been waiting for like an hour! "Bon appetit" He bowed and left us to eat, Mmmm! Smells good. I took out a fork and dug into my pasta, It even tasted better! This is the best food I've tasted, I happily savored the pasta. Natsu on the other hand was eating like a maniac, He stuffed his mouth but surprisingly nothing spilled on Natsu's Polo. I just ignored his sloppy table manners,and continued to eat this amazing pasta. So good...

* * *

Then After we ate, Natsu payed for the Wonderful food we ate. Then the Chauffeur came driving Natsu's car , He got out of His car then Natsu tipped the guy. He bowed at Natsu, Natsu looks so mature and rich when you look at him but in reality he's a perverted idiot. I giggled at my thought "Whats so funny?" Natsu looked at me confusedly "Oh nothing" He just shrugged and opened the car door for me "Well okay then Miss Heartifilia" He said in a posh accent, I giggled at him "Thank you " I copied his accent

Then when he entered the car he started to drive away "Where are we going next?" He looked at me smiling, we just exited Magnolia. Where the hell are we going? "Its another surprise" He turned looking at the road, Another Surprise? yay... I thought sarcastically.

"Natsu tell me where the fuck We're going, Now" I said to the driving Man "Is that how a lady should speak?" He ignored my question "Naaatsuu!" I whined, He groaned "Its a surprise, okay. Now shut the Hell up" He shushed me and played the radio to fill the silence, I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest

After a few short minutes, we were out of Magnolia in the forest. It was dark and creepy "Natsu, I dont like this" It was really scary, you could hear wolves howling "Dont worry Luce. Here, I'll hold you." He put his arm around me protectively. He's so warm.. what the hell lucy?

We walked shortly into a small garden hidden in the forest, there was a small pond in the middle with little fish swimming in it. The pond was beautiful under the moonlight, even romantic! There was a bench beside the pond, we sat there and Natsu's arm still around me. I leaned closer to Natsu, I somehow can't help feel so..Protected around him

"I use to come here when I was small, this would be my hide out sometimes whenever I need to get away from the city" He Explained "It's so beautiful" then He turned to looked at me "Yah it sure is" I blushed and hid my face in his shirt, He chuckled at me and held me tighter

The rest of the night we sat there talking and chatting, telling each other about ourselves. We gazed through the stars and watched the fishes swim in the clear blue pond, still in each others hands.

After a while Natsu and I started to doze of under the night sky, We stayed like that the whole night~

* * *

Hiya! I this chappy, I liked how I ended it _under the stars_, SO ROMANTIC.

How did you like it?

Tell me by leaving a review! Read ya later! hehe get it...No?...okay


	9. Chapter 8

Hey, I have bad news... Im going away for a while, so I might not update as early as I did before but dont worry I'll try to update as soon as possible when I come back from my trip. It's not forever, I PROMISE THE EARLIEST UPDATE WILL BE IN A WEEK! Promise.

I dont own Fairytail! PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

Previously~

"Natsu tell me where the fuck We're going, Now" I said to the driving Man "Is that how a lady should speak?" He ignored my question "Naaatsuu!" I whined, He groaned "Its a surprise, okay. Now shut the Hell up" He shushed me and played the radio to fill the silence, I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest

After a few short minutes, we were out of Magnolia in the forest. It was dark and creepy "Natsu, I dont like this" It was really scary, you could hear wolves howling "Dont worry Luce. Here, I'll hold you." He put his arm around me protectively. He's so warm.. what the hell lucy?

We walked shortly into a small garden hidden in the forest, there was a small pond in the middle with little fish swimming in it. The pond was beautiful under the moonlight, even romantic! There was a bench beside the pond, we sat there and Natsu's arm still around me. I leaned closer to Natsu, I somehow can't help feel so..Protected around him

"I use to come here when I was small, this would be my hide out sometimes whenever I need to get away from the city" He Explained "It's so beautiful" then He turned to looked at me "Yah it sure is" I blushed and hid my face in his shirt, He chuckled at me and held me tighter

The rest of the night we sat there talking and chatting, telling each other about ourselves. We gazed through the stars and watched the fishes swim in the clear blue pond, still in each others hands.

After a while Natsu and I started to doze of under the night sky, We stayed like that the whole night~

* * *

Next Morning~

Lucy's P.O.V.

Why do I feel so warm...?

Wait a minute, IM NOT IN MY ROOM!

I opened my eyes and tried to figure out where I am, What the fuck happend?! Okay calm down Lucy and think. What happend last night? "Uggh.. Where are we?" Who was that? I looked at the person beside me, Natsu! Oh yahh... thats right, I went on a date with him last night. So we must've fell asleep here, but wait. I checked if I was still wearing my clothes. I sighed in relief. So he didn't try anything... I smiled at the memory of our date last night.

"What time is it?" Natsu asked, looks like he's awake. I checked my phone for the time '8:49' HOLY SHIT. MY Mom! She must be worried as fuck! "NATSU WE HAVE TO LEAVE, NOW!" I rushed to the car, if my mom found out I fell asleep with a guy IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST OUT OF MAGNOLIA, SHE'S GOING TO FREAK! Then ground my ass forever.

"Why?" Is he serious? "It's fucking 8am, If my mom found out I fell asleep with you here, I will never see the daylight ever again!"

"WHAT?! Its 8?! that's nothing compared to my mom, SHE WONT EVEN LET ME LIVE IF SHE FOUND OUT!" He ran to his car, his mom is getting scarier and scarier the more people mention her *chills.. I hopped in Natsu's car beside Natsu and he drove as fast he could back to Magnolia.

When we arrived on the driveway of my house Natsu opened the car door for me, when in the world did he learn manners? Maybe he just acts like that when he needs too and goes back into being an idiot after. "Thanks Natsu, See you later" I kissed him on the cheek, he isnt the only one who can make anyone flustered. I turned to see his reaction, but surprisingly he just grinned happy at me "Hey, how come you arent flustered?" I pouted. He's suppose to be beet red but instead he gives me a idiotic grin "Because now I know Im getting closer to your heart if you willingly want to kiss me, and that makes me happy not flustered" Damn it. I just gave him what he wanted instead of what I wanted. He leaned closer and kissed my forehead "_See you later sweety, I'll miss your hot body"_ he winked then walked away, A blush was creeping on my face.

When he was finally in his car I walked to my door, **BEEP! BEEP!** I turned to Natsu's car "THAT'S HOW YOU MAKE PEOPLE FLUSTERED!" He shouted with a small smirk on his face. Then he waved bye, I waved back. How can he be so good at this? And why am I falling for them?

I walked into my house, to be surprised by my mother waiting for me. She was sitting on a swivel chair holding a white cat, white cat? "Uhh, mom where did you get the cat? and the chair?" My mom is being weird again.. "I borrowed the cat from Wendy, her name char- WAIT that's not the point! Where were you last night?!" She scolded, uh oh.. here comes overprotective mother, Now I wish weird Mom was back. I sighed, I guess I have to tell her the truth..

"I was with Natsu for our date, He took me out of Magnolia in a his secret mangrove. Time flew, and I guess we fell a sleep BUT I CAN ASURE YOU NOTHING HAPPEND" I explained, my mother's eyes were closed and her bangs covered her face. Uh oh.. here it comes, what if she grounds me for life and sends me away? What if I can never see Natsu again? why am I worried of never seeing Natsu, I thought that's what I want? but he isnt that bad. He understands me, and he's my best friend...

"Oh okay! I hope you had fun in your date, now go to your room and take a shower. You smell" My mother smiled sweetly

WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED HERE?! And here I was worrying about shit that won't happen "WHAT? I thought you would ground my ass because I stayed with Natsu" I was so confused on how MY MOTHER fo god's sake could be so calm "Honey. Watch your language, and besides You were with Natsu. Your Boyfriend and betrothed, and you assured me that you didnt do anything innapropriate with him. And Seriously, do you want me to punish you for having a romantic night with your Boyfriend? UNLESS YOU LIED TO ME"

I love my mom... I ran to her and hugged her "Thank you mom, for you know. Understanding me" She hugged me back, she is like the coolest mom ever! If being with Natsu made her this calm, I wonder how she would feel like if I really did marry him. "Okay, seriously. Go to your room, you smell horrible" I just laughed at my gagging mother and went to take a shower. I wonder how Natsu's doing with his Parents..

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

I parked my car in the garage, hopefully My mom isnt awake yet..

I passed the back door leading to the Living room, I sighed. No one is awake yet. "Good Morning Natsu" Fuck. "HEEEY Mom" I laughed nervously. She was sitting on the lounge chair, how did she sneak in here I swore No one was here when I entered "Where were you last night, And Why didnt you go home" I am so dead.

"I was with Lucy, We fell asleep in my hide out" I flinched after hiding my face from my mothers Rath, If your mother had a black belt in Wu shu and knows each fragile part of the body YOU WOULD BE TERRIFIED. "Did you drink? Did you drive safely? Did you bring Lucy home? " She doesnt look mad.. More like she was worried "Umm I didnt drink and Lucy is safe in her house" She sighed, What the fuck happend to my mother? Was she kidnapped and replaced with this calm woman?! "Mom are you alright?"

"NO IM NOT! YOU DIDNT COME HOME LAST NIGHT AND I WAS WORRIED SICK! I THOUGHT...I thought.." My mother started crying, I feel bad for not telling my mother I was alright or at least call her "Im sorry mom, I wont do it again. C'mon Mom you know Im not good with crying women" I was really worried for my mother, I feel like I hurt her. She slapped me hard on the arm "THATS RIGHT YOUR NOT! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO LEAVE ME" She hugged me so tightly that I couldn't breathe

Okay I know my mom is worried and all but she's starting to kill me "M-mom I-I C-ant" Is that a light I see? Oh well, Good bye world "_*sniff Sorry, haha.._" She let me go and smiled slighty, I smiled back. "Okay, you're off the THIS TIME. If you ever do that to me again or if someone comes in here telling me your dead. I'll personally visit your death bed and kill you again." I shivered at my mother's death threat, that's the Mom I know and love "NOW UP TO YOUR ROOM! YOUR GROUNDED FOR A YEAR!" She shouted, I went to my room and slumped on my bed. I dont really mind being grounded, it's not like I haven't been grounded before.. I checked my phone, hmm wonder how Lucy's doing with her Mom..

**'Hey Luce, How did you handle your mom. You Grounded?'** After a second, my phone buzzed

**'Surprisingly No, My mom took it well. The thought of you with me made her happy actually. You?' **I smiled, at least she's okay.

**'I got mobbed with tears from my mother, and got grounded for a year. Sucks for me (-_-)'**

**'HAHA!' **I scoweled at her text, she doesnt need to rub it in

**'Hey! Stop laughing or I'll personally sneak into your room at night and lets just say.. you'll feel numb after'** I smirked at my reply, this'll make shut up

**'No! I'll stop! dont you dare go near my room again, pervert' **

**'Ohh I dont know.. what if I say No. And that Im going there now' **HEHE...

**'I'll tell your mom.'** I shivered and turned pale at the picture of my mom beating me up _*chills_

**'You wouldnt dare.'**

**'Ohh I dont know.. what if I say No. And that I have your mother's number'** She mimicked my other text, well played Heartifilia.. well played...

**'Your mean.'**

**'And your a Perverted Idiot'**

And it went on like that the whole afternoon~

* * *

When I finished my conversation Lucy, I went downstairs to eat dinner. "NATSU-NII! Your back! Did you and Lucy have fun in you date" Wendy hugged me and giggled at her own question, I smiled "Yes Wendy, Lucy and I had lots of fun. " Wendy nodded satisfied with my answer and skipped her way to her seat next to my mother. Sometimes Wendy looks 10 years younger than her original age.

"Oi! Where were you last night?! Your mother was-" Igneel ranted, Grandeeney stopped him "I handeled it, He knows the consiquences next time right Natsu Baby" My mother glared at me. I nodded quickly hoping he wont break me "Good, Now sit down." She sternly said. Even my dad was shivering, my mom is even worse than Erza when she needs too. I sighed, I have to deal with this everywhere..

"Do you love Lucy yet? actually, more important does Lucy love you yet?" Igneel asked, damn dad. He always makes awkward silences even more awkward "Uhmm you could say We're close" It wasn't a lie, I knew almost everything about Lucy. You could say We're Best friends. "DID YOU HEAR THAT IGNEEL! Natsu is almost In love with Lucy! Soon, We will have Grand Babies" She sighed in happiness, Wendy just giggled. I spit out my food "WH-WHAT! B-babies?!" Is she seriously excited for Lucy and I to-...'_**have babies'**_

"Natsu close your mouth, flies will enter your mouth if you keep it open like that" She said motherly, Is my mother Bi-polar or something? at least she isnt like Lucy, Lucy could change her mood in a second EVEN worse if it was her **time of the month,** If you get my drift. My thoughts were cut off when Wendy called for me "Natsu I need **Boy** advice, could you come with me for a moment" Oh no, dont tell me Wendy is in _that_ stage already. "Why dont you ask Dad?" Why did she ask me first, maybe Im such a good brother. I puffed up my chest proudly at my thought

"I dont want too, He's going to freak if I ask him" Well she isnt wrong there, My dad could rival a dragon HECK He is a dragon when it comes to hurting either Wendy or me "Okay, sure" We excused ourselves from the dining room to the Living room

"Okay what do you want to know" I hope it isnt too embarrassing. She was fidgeting her fingers and it that a blush? kawaii... SNAP out of it, Wendy needs you to focus and help her "Ermm.. I like a boy.." She said shyly, could it be that Romeo guy I met before. He wasnt that bad, actually he seems cool and loyal "Romeo." I told he. She shot up, her face was beet red "H-how?-" I guess Im right, but before he decides to date my little sister He must prove himself to me and ESPECIALLY my Dad. You wouldn't want to be hated by my dad "So I was right, anyway he seems Nice. Good choice Wendy, but he must be proven worthy though"

She nodded "I know... but I dont know if he even likes me"

"Just ask him." I really dont know what to do about confessions, I've never confessed to anyone. "NATSU! I cant do that! wh-what if he rejects me?"

"Than I'll beat him up for you" Fighting is always the answer in my book "NO! dont hurt him" She must really like this boy , maybe Lucy would be better at this stuff "Hey, Lucy is better in this confession stuff maybe I can take you to her for advice. okay?" I asked her, She smiled widely. Her smile resembled to mine, and mine to my Dad's, It's our signature Dragneel Grin. I smiled back at my blue haired sister "okay! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! You suck this stuff" She mumbled the last part

"HEY!" I exclaimed, she giggled at my outburst. I just chuckled with her then it all ended into Bursts of Laughter. "What's happening here-" Grandeeney and Igneel came into the room, they saw us laughing and started to join us. Then our whole family started laughing, giggling and having fun the whole night until We all slept

My Family is weird, and I bet it would get weirder if Lucy joined.. I cant wait...

* * *

Sorry for the **WEIRD** ending, hehe get it... *awkward coughing, ookaayy...

Anyway See you next update, Wish me a good trip :) and..

Leave a review and tell me what you think of this chappy :D


	10. Chapter 9

Hehe Im still here.. I moved my trip to a day later, so I can update another chapter! Yay for you! 3000 WORDS!

I dont own Fairytail! PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

Previously~

"Just ask him." I really dont know what to do about confessions, I've never confessed to anyone. "NATSU! I cant do that! wh-what if he rejects me?"

"Than I'll beat him up for you" Fighting is always the answer in my book "NO! dont hurt him" She must really like this boy , maybe Lucy would be better at this stuff "Hey, Lucy is better in this confession stuff maybe I can take you to her for advice. okay?" I asked her, She smiled widely. Her smile resembled to mine, and mine to my Dad's, It's our signature Dragneel Grin. I smiled back at my blue haired sister "okay! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! You suck this stuff" She mumbled the last part

"HEY!" I exclaimed, she giggled at my outburst. I just chuckled with her then it all ended into Bursts of Laughter. "What's happening here-" Grandeeney and Igneel came into the room, they saw us laughing and started to join us. Then our whole family started laughing, giggling and having fun the whole night until We all slept

My Family is weird, and I bet it would get weirder if Lucy joined.. I cant wait...

* * *

Next morning in the Dragneel Mansion~

"WAKE UP NATSU- NII!" Wendy jumped on Natsu's bed, There wasn't any school today because it was a holiday. "Ughh, what do you want Wendy" Natsu really didnt want to wake up so early in the morning especially if there is no school "YOU promised to bring me to Lucy today!" She pouted at her big brother "But Wendy its 6am, Lucy isnt awake yet. And I really want to sleep" He reasoned with his little sister "BUUUT NATSUUU!" Wendy was whining, and when Wendy whines and doesnt get what she wants she'll cry.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh Wendy, I'll be down in a minute just dress up or something" Natsu finally woke up Wendy smiled and ran out of his room 'Damn Wendy.. I guess I have to text Lucy before she freaks out when I go to her house SO early in the morning' He sighed. He got up and took a shower and dressed up in casual shorts and hoodie with sneakers. Then he made his way to the Dining Room to eat his breakfast, then texted Lucy to warn her

**'Hey Lucy!'**

**'LUUUUCY! WAKE UP SWEETY!' **She wasnt answering

**'come on Luce, if you dont wake up you wont get Kissies ;)'**

**'Im just kidding, You'll get kissies even if your a sleep'**

**'But wake up, I miss you /3'**

**'WHAT NATSU!? Its Fucking 6am! and what's with the lovey dovey text's?' **She finally answered Natsu's Text's and she wasnt very happy, in fact she was grumpy and furious at Natsu

**'Can't your hot boyfriend send lovey dovey Text's to You, The Sexy Girlfriend ;)' **

**'You can but its 6am for god's sake!'**

**'Wendy needs a girl talk and as you know I am a Man'**

**'Oh you are? sorry I didnt know' **She texted Sarcastically

**'Ouch.'**

**'but why now? can't she wait for, idk. LATER'**

**'She whined, and when you dont give her what she wants when she whines ITS going to get ugly'**

**'Ugh. Fine, whatever just come up to my room when you get here'**

**'Okay, see ya later babe'**

**'See you natsu'**

After they were done texting, Wendy and Natsu walked to Lucy's house.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

Girl talk? I wonder what Wendy needed to talk about with me. Then she suddenly I heard a Knock on my bedroom door "Come in" I called out. I was fixing my hair in the bathroom, Natsu and Wendy entered my bed room "Hey Luce" Natsu went over to her and kissed her cheek, No matter how much he does that I still cant get used to it. "Lucy-san!" Wendy went to hug me, "Hey Wendy, what is it that you need to talk to me about" Wendy started to blush a little "I think I know what it is about" Im guessing it's about a boy since she needs a girl for advice and asking Natsu would be just plain stupid.

"is it about a boy?" I asked her smiling so she wont get frightened, she hesitantly nodded "I see... Natsu go out" I shooed my boyfriend "Whu- Why?" He whined, ugh. I batted my eyelashes and looked at him cutely "Pwease Natsu" He blushed a bit, heh got him. "N-No Lucy, that wont work on me" He turned away not looking at me, stubborn eh. I walked over to the pink haired male sitting on my bed leaving Wendy, I hugged him from behind "Aww C'mon Natsu, at least for me" I said as seductively as I could and whispered in his ear, He isnt the only who can whisper. I turned to look at his face, it was really red. Ahh so this is your weakness Dragneel.. "Fine" He muttered and walked out of my room. I smiled in victory, I finally made Natsu blush!

"Okay Wendy, come on" I signaled her to sit beside me "Umm Lucy how did you do that?" She asked, I smiled "I will tell you everything I know later but before that, who is the boy you like?"

Then she had a hint of pink on her cheeks, it kinda resembled to Natsu. So she IS related to the idiot "Romeo" She said looking down, to hide her face. "Oh really? What is he like? Tell me everything about him" I wonder who the lucky boy that now owns this cute little girl's heart is "He is really Fun to be with, He has dark hair and his smile is so... so... I can't explain it but whenever he smiles I cant help but smile back and he make's me feel Happy" She described him like she was so inlove... Do I feel like that towards Natsu? "He sound's very special!"

"He is! well.. to me he is" She said, "So what's the problem?" I feel a little envious of her, She is so young and yet she found her prince already and I got stuck into arranged marriage with Natsu, well at least he isn't bad actually he is really sweet "The problem is that I dont know if he returns my feelings, I dont want to ruin our relationship" She said. Wendy cares a lot for this guy's feelings if she's willing to sacrifice her own feelings.

"I want to meet him." This guy seems so special to her, I want to meet the guy who is dealing with her heart "Wh-what?!" She was shocked, "I want to see who you fell for Wendy so we know what We're dealing with, okay?" I told her, She sighed "O-okay, I'll ask him first though" she said, she got her phone and started texting the boy. I giggled, she has his number.. that means she talks to him even out of school which means they must be really close friends. "He said We could meet him later in the mall"

I wonder, Are me and Natsu ever going to feel the way Wendy feels for this boy? I just can't see it, but it's not impossible. Suddenly a knock was heard on my door "Come in" The door opened, It was Natsu . "Hey, can I come in the room now?" He looks bored. "Actually, could you bring us to the mall. I want to meet this Romeo" I said to Natsu, Natsu smiled. His smile.. it feels different, I smiled back "Okay, as long as you girls wont go shopping" He glanced at the both of us. We giggled "No promises Natsu" He just groaned.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

When They arrived in the mall, they saw a cute looking raven haired boy "ROMEO-KUN!" Wendy ran to him, He turned and then smiled at the bluenette "Hi Wendy" They hugged for a bit. Then Romeo turned to Lucy and Natsu "Hello Natsu-nii and..?" He looked at Lucy "Lucy" She smiled 'This little boy is very cute for Wendy! oh gosh.. Im starting to talk like my mother' she thought "Lucy-san" He said politely "Oh please just Lucy" She corrected him, and he just nodded in response

Wendy and Romeo walked ahead chatting and looking at shops, Lucy and Natsu walked behind them watching the two. Natsu turned to look at Lucy "Why did you want to see Romeo so suddenly?" Lucy turned to look at him "I just want to see who Wendy Loves" He looked at her confusedly "What did he do to make Wendy fall in love with him ,that I didnt do to you?" he asked a little pouty. Lucy giggled "I dont know, that's what I want to know."

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand, Lucy looked at Natsu cunfusedly. He just grinned at her and she grinned back. "Does Lucy like Natsu-nii?" Romeo whispered to wendy, She just giggled at the two. Lucy noticed and quickly let go of his hand, Natsu looked annoyed. "S-so *cough Romeo, are you and Wendy close?" Lucy asked to break the awkwardness, Romeo blushed a bit 'Oh He's blushing, That's a good sign.' "Yes We are! Romeo was my best friend since the start of school" Wensy asnwered for him, He looked at Wendy and smiled "yah, She is right. She is very special to me" Romeo added. In result Wendy's face became beet red, Lucy giggled at the two

"Romeo do you like my little sister?" Natsu just asked, Lucy elbowed his gut "Ow Lucy" He said. "What Natsu was trying to say, Romeo. Is what do you think of Wendy?" Lucy smiled next to groaning Natsu. Romeo just sweat dropped at the couple "E-errmm She is the sweetest person I know and a really caring person, I cant be the same person if it wasn't for her" He answered. 'Such a sweet boy, Why can't Natsu be like that' She smiled at the boy "Soo Wendy, How about you?" Wendy looked surprised she blushed, She had many answers to what she thinks of Romeo. "I-I think Romeo is Brave and Charming, He is my Best Friend" she said smiling to herself "Thanks Wendy!" Romeo wrapped his arm around Wendy, Wendy was caught off guard so she turned stiff and red "what's wrong Wendy?" Romeo let Wendy go and Looked at Wendy. He touched her forehead "Your so red, but you aren't sick. Do you feel well Wendy?" Romeo looked really worried

'Romeo is as Dense as Natsu, actually he reminds me a little of Natsu. His smile makes Wendy smile just like how Natsu's smile makes me smile... But it doesnt mean I love him, well maybe I like him but it couldnt be love. Right?' Lucy asked herself "Uu-uhh Romeo why dont you go with Natsu to the food court, I'll take care of Wendy" He nodded, when Natsu heard food he got Romeo's wrist and ran all the way there. Lucy sighed and turned to the flushed Wendy "You okay there Wendy? You look like your going to faint" Then Wendy snapped out of her trance "LUUCY! I told you, I can't help feel so flustered around him. Help" Wendy whined

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Just calm down Wendy, maybe if we go shopping I could tell you more on how to make Romeo Fall for you" I told her "Thank you so much Lucy!" She hugged me, I looked at the bluenette and patted her hair.

We walked and talked about boys the whole day, it was like a girl's day out "I think Romeo already likes you Wendy" I told her "How do you know?" She looked up at me confusedly "Well.. I discovered he only smiles when he see's you, and He even admitted you were special to him" I explained to Wendy "He's just like that because we're best friends" she's trying to deny it.

"Hey Wendy, Lets go get a new outfit. Maybe Romeo and Natsu would like the change" I asked her, it wouldnt hurt buying a new outfit just for a guy , I wonder what Natsu would think of it.. "Good Idea Lucy-san! Let's go!" She clapped her hands. We walked to a store called _'Glamorous Girls'_ It was a giant store filled with cute outfit that I died to try. A lady in a uniform approached us "Good morning Ladies, may I help you?" She seemed nice

"Hello Me and Lucy-san would like to try the VIP Line of clothing Please" Wendy spoke, does she go here often? She sounded very mature and what VIP line? "name please?" the woman asked "Wendy, Wendy Marvell Dragneel of Dragneel Inc. and daughter of Grandeeney" The woman looked shocked "Right away " Marvell? Who is Wendy? Then we entered through a grand golden door, the woman unlocked it and I saw Velvet floors and Racks of Beautiful clothes, even more beautiful clothes than the ones I saw earlier "Uuh Wendy, where are we and why are they calling you ? I thought your last name was Dragneel"

Wendy looked at me "It is, its just that my maiden name is Marvell. Before my mother was married to my father, she was a world class designer **Grandeeney Marvell** of **Marvell Designs** but after she was married and pregnant with my brother she retired from designing but still runs the Clothing line, she just hires other designer to work for her. We are in the V.I.P Lounge where the Designer clothing is, only elite members of the VIP are allowed here including me since I am her daughter" She explained. Woah! Why didnt Natsu or My mom tell me that Auntie Grandeeney was freaking famous. "Wait what about me? am I allowed here?" I asked worried that someone would kick me out "Dont worry Lucy, since you are engaged to my brother you're technically my Sister-in law" she giggled. I sighed in relief, thank god.

Me and Wendy kept on trying different outfits in the changing rooms, since we were in the VIP lounge We were there alone enjoying the clothes to ourselves. We had a personal Employee to help us pick out clothes and got us iced tea if we were parched. Wendy and I had so much fun laughing and giggling at the ridiculous clothes We were trying on. After We looked for a nice outfit to wear, "Wendy are you ready?" i shouted sitting on the leather couch waiting for the bluenette to finish changing "Im done!" She said then the door to the changing rooms opened.

Wendy was wearing a black round neck lace top dress, the bottom of her dress reached her knee's the skirt was cream. She wore matching Pastel pink ballet flats. She was stunning, if Romeo saw this and didnt notice ,then he isnt the right guy for Wendy "YOU LOOK AMAZING WENDY!" I clapped at her, she Blushed a bit which made her even cuter "Thanks Lucy, Its your turn" I nodded and ran to the changing room.

"HURRY Lucy-san! Natsu and Romeo is waiting" Wendy called out for me at the other side of the door. Then I went out, I was wearing a green strapped long sun dress. It showed a lot of my cleavage and reach my knee's, there were white tribal print on the top and the skirt flowed down. I wore brown strapped heels to match. It wasn't Fancy but very pretty for a day out. "You look very pretty Lucy! Natsu would like it very much!" Wendy said. After my phone rang, it was Natsu saying that they were waiting in front of the store. So Wendy and I payed for the clothes and put our old outfit in the shopping bag instead of our new outfit, we decided to show Natsu and Romeo.

When we went out of the store we spotted the guys "Natsu! Romeo!" I called out for them. When they turned to look at us, they're Jaws dropped. "W-Wendy! You look Beautiful!" Romeo walked our to Wendy, I smiled satisfied. So He is the one for Wendy "Th-Thank you Romeo, Lucy was the one who picked it out for me" Wendy gave me credit, she is so Nice. "Lucy? You look absolutely amazing" Natsu complimented. He couldnt stop staring at me, I blushed under his gaze. Somehow I feel so conscious of my body when he looks at me like that "Thanks Natsu" I tried to control myself from stuttering in front of him, I can't give him what he wants

Then the whole day the four of us hung out in the mall, going to the Cinema, the arcade and even went more shopping. Natsu even bought me a necklace with a star pendant, "I think it's time to go. It's getting late" It was already Sunset, we better get home before our Mom's freak out again. "Awww..." Natsu and Wendy said in unison, Sometimes I think Romeo's even more mature than Natsu, "Uh.. Wendy can I have a minute? I have something very important to ask you" Romeo looked nervous when he asked Wendy. Wendy agreed and they went off to walk for a while. I was left alone with Natsu "We're Finally alone" He said like he read my mind

"And?"

"and that means I get to do this" Natsu pulled me closer to him, my face was inches away from his face. I turned pink due to the closeness I am to Natsu. "Wh-what are you doing?"

He smirked, oh no. Not his Smirk, anything but his smirk. He always goes all pervy when he smirks "I am holding my future wife" He got dangerously close to me, his lips was brushing my lips. I tried to push him to stop but once again I failed. Then I had an Idea!

I smirked then moved closer clasping his scarf that he never removes. He was surprised at my action "wha-" "What's wrong Natsu? I thought you wanted this" I said with an innocent voice, tables have turned. Then he moved me away from him blushing shades of red, I smirked inwardly in victory. Then Wendy came back from her short walk with Romeo, She was smiling and skipping. What happened to her? She looked so cheerful and full of joy

"L-Let's go" Natsu said walking ahead of the girls. We walked to his car, I was sitting in the front seat with Natsu and Wendy in back. When I glanced at Natsu, he still had a tint of pink on his cheeks. He isn't over that yet? I giggled at him. "hey wendy, What did Romeo say?" I was curious

I looked at the mirror to see her in the back seat, She suddenly turned flushed "Uh-uhh Romeo confessed his feelings for me"

"WHAT!?" Natsu said in shock, "Natsu concentrate in driving, and See I told you he liked you back! What happend next?!" I asked excitedly to know her answer, good for Wendy. I feel so proud of her, she finally found Love. "I returned the feelings and He asked me to be his" Wendy was uncomfortable with the statement "Im so proud of you Wendy" I clapped happy for her.

"Wendy you know it isn't that easy" Natsu said seriously still concentrating on driving "I know Natsu.." What does he mean by Not that Easy? "What do you mean Natsu?"

"Romeo has to prove himself to Dad, and if Dad doesnt like Romeo. He can't date Wendy." He explained "WHAT?! That isnt Fair, she should have freewill to love whoever she wants too!" I exclaimed. He sighed "I know Lucy, but dont worry too much. Romeo is a good kid, He can handle it" Natsu smiled at me "Okay.. "

I hope so...

* * *

Here you go! This chapter was a Rowen Series. Lucy is falling closer than she realizes :3

Hopefully Romeo would get his Juliet! er..I mean His WENDY!

Tell me what you think and leave a Review!


	11. A SHORT LETTER, not a chappy

**Hey guys, this isn't a chapter. I will update the other chapter at the end of my trip, but I recently got a review from a guest about my story.**

**I am sorry for my terrible grammar, I try to fix it but for some reason when I update the chapter is missing some words.**

**Someone also was confused on my second chapter, Natsu was a one year old then so after 18 years he was actually 19 and Lucy is 18. I mad them in the same class because I wanted too, because if they were different classes, my story wouldn't work. And when I meant by "first day of Fairytail High" is the FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL , not literally first day of highschool.**

**Lucy and Natsu didn't meet each other after Lucy was born because their parents thought they didn't need to complicate it and will handle it when they are ready.**

**I am really sorry for my grammar And some misunderstandings. I try my best, but I guess I have to try harder. **

**PS. My next chapter will be updated this Sunday :)**


	12. Chapter 1o

**Hey Guys! I have bad news and good news**

**... the bad news is Im going back to school in a few weeks. AWWW! but the good news is I'LL STILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE EARLY but dont expect me to update early though...** **anyway,**

**I dont own fairytail! PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

Previously~

"WHAT!?" Natsu said in shock, "Natsu concentrate in driving, and See I told you he liked you back! What happend next?!" I asked excitedly to know her answer, good for Wendy. I feel so proud of her, she finally found Love. "I returned the feelings and He asked me to be his" Wendy was uncomfortable with the statement "Im so proud of you Wendy" I clapped happy for her.

"Wendy you know it isn't that easy" Natsu said seriously still concentrating on driving "I know Natsu.." What does he mean by Not that Easy? "What do you mean Natsu?"

"Romeo has to prove himself to Dad, and if Dad doesnt like Romeo. He can't date Wendy." He explained "WHAT?! That isnt Fair, she should have freewill to love whoever she wants too!" I exclaimed. He sighed "I know Lucy, but dont worry too much. Romeo is a good kid, He can handle it" Natsu smiled at me "Okay.. "

I hope so...

* * *

Igneel's P.O.V.

I heard the door open and close, I guess my idiot son and my little Angel came back from their play date with Lucy "WE'RE HOME!" Natsu shouted, knew it. I walked to the living room to greet my children, Wendy ran to the kitchen to her mother "Hey Dad, Lucy is staying for dinner" Natsu stated. I looked over to the blonde Beauty, My son is so lucky to have Lucy as a fiance. Hopefully she'll teach my idiot son some manners "Hello Uncle Igneel, I am sorry for barging in your home so sudden" She apologized.

"No worries Lucy, you're going to be my future daughter so you dont need to excuse yourself. And please just Igneel or Dad" I smiled at the teen. "Thank you Dad" She smiled back, I wonder what Jude did to make Lucy so mannered that I didnt do to Natsu. "Natsu you should be more like Lucy here, she is so mannered and sweet." I said to Natsu "Hey!" He exclaimed, I sighed "What did you do to have such a beauty as your fiance.."

"Stop Hitting on my girlfriend! You have your own girl" Natsu said. I am so proud of my son, He wont let anyone touch Lucy not even me! His Father, at least I've raised him well enough to protect what's his "Relax Natsu, your Father is just being Nice" Lucy said. Then Natsu pulled her closer "Your only mine Luce." He said to Lucy, in exchange she blushed. I chuckled at the young couple, I miss those days when Me and Grandeeney was a young couple

"DINNER'S READY!" Grandeeney shouted from the kitchen "You heard her, Lets go"

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

The three made way to the dining room for dinner. Igneel sat at the end of the table on his right was Grandeeney and on his Left was Natsu, Next to Natsu was Lucy and Wendy was on the right of grandeeney across Lucy. "Hello Auntie Grandeeney" Lucy greeted Natsu's Mother "Oh Lucy! So nice of you to stay for dinner, how was your day with my Natsu and Wendy" Grandeeney smiled at the blonde. "Actually We were with one of Wendy's friend too, Romeo" Lucy said. Wendy choked on her soup. "Oh really? Wendy who's Romeo?" Igneel asked

"A FRIEND." She quickly said, Igneel raised an eye brow then looked at Natsu "Natsu, who is Romeo?" Natsu suddenly tensed up "Erm.. A friend" Natsu repeated what Wendy said, Wendy sighed in relief. "Oh okay" Igneel seemed to bought it

Suddenly a maid entered the dining room "Excuse me Miss Dragneel, There is a phone call for you" she said, Grandeeney stood up from her chair "Excuse me" and walked out of the room. She left the four in the dining room to eat.

* * *

Grandeeney's P.O.V.

"Hello?"

"Hello Miss Dragneel, I am Angela from NOW Magazine"

"Yes, may I help you?"

"I am calling you for the arranged marriage of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartifilia, the Heirs of one of the most successful companies in Fiore. I want to make their story the main article in next weeks magazine and a photo shoot for the front page"

I tried to hold my squeeling. "YES! Ahem.. I mean I accept" I agreed to the offer. This will be great for the company and I'll get cute photos in the process. I did a happy dance, hihihi I am so happy..

"Err Hello? Mam?" Oh I almost forgot about the call

"When will be the photo shoot and interview?"

"Is Wednesday , sunset in the Pearl Beach fine?" Just hearing it makes it sound romantic. I sparkled at the idea of Natsu and Lucy running to each other's arms. I sighed

"PERFECT! I will inform the children" and with that the phone call ended.

After the call I skipped happily to the dining room to join my family, then I made my way to my seat and hummed while eating. Everyone was staring at me weirdly like I was crazy or something. "U-uh Honey? Did something happen?" My husband said worriedly, such a sweet husband "Why do you ask?"

"You were humming and skipping just a moment ago like a crazy old lady" Natsu said. Then a vain snapped, My eyes widened_** "Who are you calling Crazy Old Lady"**_I said in murderous tone, Everyone shivered especially a pink haired male "N-Now, now Grandeeney. Why dont you tell us about the call" Igneel tried to calm me down. "Oh thats right! A journalist from NOW Magazine called and.."

"They were asking for a interview and photo shoot about the marriage between you two! AND I AGREED" I clapped my hands. They are going to be so happy!

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"WHAT?!" Natsu and Lucy said in unison, oh how Grandeeney was wrong in so many levels "Did I mention it will be on Wednesday during Sunset in the Pearl Beach. Doesnt that sound romantic" She smiled at them like they didnt burst just a few seconds ago. "MOM! The last thing I need right now is a photo shoot!" Natsu was the first one to protest

"Why not? Its like when you were a kid, remember. You were a little junior model and a very popular one" She boasted. 'I really dont want to take pictures. I hate being photographed, I just feel so.. so Conscious' Lucy thought "Uh-uhhh Gr-Grandeeney, Im not confortable with the photo shoot" She tried to protest but in a more polite way "aww please Lucy. You would look beautiful next to Natsu, and I think your mother would agree. Just think about it will you?"

Lucy sighed, she really couldnt say No to her since she knows how scary and unpredictable she can be "Fine.." Natsu looked at Lucy "How about you Natsu, wont you give it a go once more for Lucy and your mother?" Grandeeney pleaded with puppy eyes. "No." Natsu was stubborn though, He didnt care what his mother said. He crossed his arms and looked away. 'I guess I have no choice..' Grandeeney eyes changed into a stern look, she furrowed her eye brows and sighed. She shot up from her chair , slammed her palms on the table so hard it might've broke

_**"Natsu Dragneel. You WILL go to that photo shoot and interview with Lucy, YOU HEAR ME!"**_She said in a very powerful voice, it could rival Erza's and could make any man quiver in fear. Grandeeney only used _that_ voice when she needed to be a strict firm figure or when she is very pissed, once you hear this YOU HAVE TO RUN. Natsu turned to look up at his mother and shooIk under her dark figure "A-Aye S-Sir" "_**WHAT WAS THAT? I need a firm answer from**_** you."**

"YES MAM!" Natsu said straightened himself but was still terrified of his mother, he sweated nervously. She then loosened up her eyes that could kill to a calm look and smiled, 'Her mood changed so quickly' Everyone except Natsu and Grandeeney thought. "Okay, now that's settled. I have to inform Layla about the Photo shoot. Excuse me" She chimed in a cheerful voice and skipped out of the dining room.

Natsu sighed relieved and drank water "Damn it, I gave in" He muttered under his breath. "You should never deny your mother especially in this kind of situation Natsu or you would face the consequences" Igneel scolded his son. Natsu was about to retort back but heard sniffles from a bluenette, Everyone forgot that Wendy was in the room "S-scary Momma" She kept saying between pants. Lucy walked to her side "It's okay Wendy. You dont need to be afraid, here lets go to your room" Wendy nodded and with that the two girls walked out as well. Natsu sighed "I really dont need the whole World knowing about the engagement, this is getting complicated." Natsu said to himself

* * *

Meanwhile in Wendy's Room~

The two girls were sitting on the blue queen sized bed in the middle of the room. Wendy suddennly stopped crying and faced Lucy, Lucy looked confused at the bluenette 'She wasn't really crying? She's almost as sneaky as her mother' Lucy thought "Lucy, Im sorry for dragging you out but I heard about you not being comfortable with the photo shoot. I was just wondering, I thought you and Natsu get along. Do you not like him?" Wendy questioned the blonde. "Its not that Wendy, its just that... I do not feel comfortable around camera's, even if this is going to be a one time event there is no telling that the paparazzi are going to do once they find out about the engagement and the bet" Lucy explained

Wendy understood "Oh, dont worry Lucy-san. Things will turn out for the better" 'When did this sweet girl be so wise?' Lucy thought.

They hanged out for a while in Wendy's room talking about boys and how Natsu and Romeo are so dense and cute at the same time. They were giggling and laughing like they were sisters, but soon they will be... maybe.. suddenly a knock was heard "Come in" Wendy signaled "Hey Wendy, Could I talk to Lucy for a while" It was Natsu , He was looking at the blonde next to his sister. Wendy nodded "Sure, take as much time as you need Natsu-nii"

Natsu and Lucy walked out of Wendy's room "What did you need to tell me?" Lucy asked "Are you okay with the photo shoot? I know you dont like too much attention" Natsu was worried for his best friend and girlfriend "Yah Natsu.. Im just not comfortable with people taking photos of me"

"But they arent going to take a photo of you. They are going to take a photo of US, I will always be beside you" Natsu said "I know you are, but thats not why Im worried." She started to fidget and avoid his eyes "What is it? dont tell me you want to hog the camera all to yourself" He teased "NO Pinky! I feel conscious in front of the camera idiot!" She quickly cupped her mouth, she didnt mean to say that in front of him. Then he started to chuckle "Listen Luce. You look Beautiful, anyone could see it. Even the blind can tell you that you are beautiful" He held her hand. Lucy's chest started to beat fast and her face started to heat up.

"Here. Come with me, Blonde" He called her by the nickname he first gave her. "Hey-" She retorted but Natsu was walking ahead of her, she tried to catch up. Once she did, they ended up in the garden. The Garden was glistening, There was a fountain in the middle with flower surrounding it. The moonlight shun in the water and some garden lights were shining making the garden even brighter. Her eyes landed on the pink haired male sitting at the endge of the fountain, he looked back at her "Your so slow"

"Am not! why did you even lead me here anyway?" She crossed her arms, He walked over to her and towered her small figure "Let's practice." He smiled, she was confused "Practice?"

"Yup, practice. The photo shoot" He said more clearly "Why here?" She was confused why he would pick the garden out of all places "Its private,beautiful and quiet. Now I will take pictures of you while you practice posing" Natsu took out his phone "Wh-What? I dont want to pose for a pervert like you!" She shouted blushing at the idea "Lucy, how will you learn if you wont trust me. Your Boyfriend" Natsu exclaimed. "WHAT IF YOU SHOW YOUR WEIRD FRIENDS" She retorted back "Now why would I want to show them my wife to be posing in such ways" He said back 'How in the world does he know those words, oh wait. He's a A student, nevermind' She thought. She sighed in defeat "Just erase them after, okay" She asked him. He smirked "maybe."

"Natsuuu!" She whined "Okay, okay. Calm down, I will... Maybe" He whispered the last part. "Now lets start easy, smile for me" Natsu instructed. Lucy tried to smile but came with a awkward smile "No..no.. Smile like you always do" He said "How can I? I dont have anything to smile about" Lucy reasoned.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

How do I get Lucy to pose naturally without looking like a abnormal hippo. Oh I know! I walked over to her and looked at her with a poker face, she looked at me quizzically

Then I suddenly did a funny face, sticking out my tongue and pulling my ears out. In exchange she laughed her guts out "HAHA! NATSU! YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE HAHA!" I quickly got my phone and took a picture of her face. I looked at it, I blushed at the picture. She looked absolutely happy and cheerful, did I make her like that? "Haha.. How does it look?" Lucy wiped a tear from her eye. I showed her the photo of herself then she was shocked "Is that me?" She asked, is she weird or something "DUH." of course it was her, no one could be as beauti-what.

"your turn." She said to me "What? why?"

"I did one so you have to do one too" She said while taking out her phone "I dont need too" I said "AWW Pwease Natshu! Its not Fair" She pouted and did the puppy eyes, Damn her and her cuteness. I tried to look away but she kept on pouting and making puppy sounds. My face started to heat up, shit. "FINE." she started to cheer and jump in victory "Yay! Okay smile for the camera too!" She took her phone and pointed it at me.

Then I got another Idea, I smirked "But Lucy.I cant smile either if I have nothing to smile about" Lucy tilted her head to the right, damn it why does she have to be so cute "Okay then" she walked closer to me ... then tip toed to kiss me on the cheek, at first I was surprised and flushed but then a sudden wide grin appeared on my face.

After Lucy looked at her phone, I walked over to her side to see the photo "Handsome..." She said mesmorized at the photo, "What?" I asked her then she looked at me then jumped up in surprise and fell to the ground "Oww.. natsu you shouldn't creep up to me like that" She rubbed her butt "Hey. It wasn't my fault you were drooling over my picture" I said. She blushed "I DIDNT DROOL!" She protested "whatever, C'mon let's take a picture together" I smiled at her and handed out my hand. I pulled her up and she nodded

The first picture was them smiling.

The second was when they fell and Lucy was on top of Natsu, they were both shocked and flushed

The third was when Natsu Kissed Lucy's fore head because she said it hurt

The fourth was when Lucy jumped on Natsu, in result Natsu was carrying Lucy bridal style since she saw a cockroach.

They took picture all night and laughed at each others faces and photos. Among all the moments the've had this was their favorite.

* * *

Hi guys, sorry for not updating earlier. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

And if you did please leave a review and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D


	13. Chapter 11

A week before school starts :( *Sniff I am going to miss updating everyday, and reading your reviews after. I really dont like school, and everything about it but sucks for me .

I dont own Fairytail! PLEASE ENJOY

* * *

Previously~

The first picture was them smiling.

The second was when they fell and Lucy was on top of Natsu, they were both shocked and flushed

The third was when Natsu Kissed Lucy's fore head because she said it hurt

The fourth was when Lucy jumped on Natsu, in result Natsu was carrying Lucy bridal style since she saw a cockroach.

They took picture all night and laughed at each others faces and photos. Among all the moments they've had this was their favorite.

* * *

After Lucy got tired from taking pictures Natsu brought her home. "Bye Lucy, pick you up tomorrow" Natsu pecked Lucy's cheek. After some bonding time with Natsu, Lucy is warming up to Natsu. She doesn't feel bothered when Natsu gives her little hugs and kisses on the cheek anymore. But those were just little gestures, They haven't really kissed passionately before.

Their first kiss wasn't counted, Natsu didnt even use tongue when they first kiss. It was more of a small short kiss on the lips but thats it. "Okay Natsu. Thanks again for helping me with my camera problem" Lucy smiled at Natsu. Natsu blushed, but he dialed it down quickly so Lucy wouldn't see it.

Natsu though. He wasn't really used to the little things yet 'Damn it. Stop blushing idiot. Why the fuck am I always like this when she smiles at me' He thought. Lucy waved goodbye, and entered her house. Natsu just scolded himself while he drove home.

* * *

Tuesday Morning~

Lucy woke up with a smile plastered on her face 'I feel so refreshed today' She thought. She started with a good morning, no annoying remarks from her parents, no loud noises. Actually it was pretty peaceful and quiet "Ahh.. Such a wonderful morning" Lucy said as she walked to get her breakfast. She had eggs and bacon with a full glass of orange juice, She enjoyed eating her breakfast.

Then she realized something was missing from her morning. Natsu wasn't here to pick her up like he always does every morning before school starts. She checked her watch to check the time '7:28'.

'He's suppose to be here by now' She thought worriedly. She quickly finished her breakfast and excused herself from the table. She made her way to her room to get some privacy, then she grabbed her cellphone. She started to text her boyfriend 'Where is he..' She was wondering where in the world he could be.

**'Natsu, where are you?' **

After a few minutes of waiting a reply from Natsu. Her phone buzzed, she quickly got her phone to check his reply **'Sorry Luce. Im sick today' **He replied

**'What?! why didn't you call me earlier to tell me? I'm going to your house to check up on you' **She was worried for his health 'Did he feel sick yesterday? He looked fine to me before' She thought

**'No! It's okay Lucy, I'll be fine. Just go to school without me'**

Now Lucy was really worried **'Natsu I dont care about School right now. Your sick'**

**'Lucy. If you go here no one will get my school work for me, plus what about your straight A conduct.' **Natsu replied. Lucy was taken back at his text 'I dont care about my conduct. But if I go to him, his and my conduct will drop which might might send the both of us to summer school. And I really dont want to spend my summer in class.' She thought. Lucy sighed in defeat **'Fine. Get well, okay?'**

**'Dont worry about me. What's more important is you' **Lucy blushed at his text.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I walked to school alone, I can't help but feel a little down. It isn't the same walking to school without Natsu, but he is sick. "I hope he's okay.." I mumbled. Walking without Natsu seems more... Cold.. Lucy sighed. Then she looked at her phone that was on her hand.

I looked at the photos we took the other night, I smiled at the picture of us smiling. We looked so happy together, We are happy together. He's my best friend, that why we are so happy together.. right?

Once I arrived at school, I made my way to my seat at the back row of the class. Then I stared at the empty seat beside me, it was Natsu's seat. I should be happy that I don't need to deal with his antics, but for some reason I dont feel happy at all. "Lu-chan?" Someone called for me, I looked at the person who was in front of me. "Oh Hello Levy" I faked a smile.

"Are you okay? You look so... dull" She looked at me with worried eyes. "I'm fine Levy, you don't need to worry" I replied as cheerful as I can. Maybe Levy would believe it, but I could still see that she wasn't convinced. "Okay Lu-chan.. If you say so" She turned back to face the front of the classroom.

I just went back to turn to face the seat beside me which where Natsu's suppose to be. I imagined him sitting there looking at me with a wide grin, I giggled at my thought.

_Memory~_

_During the Date, in the secret garden_

_"Natsu, why are you doing this for your parents?" I asked him. Then he turned to grin at me. "I owe everything to my parents. They were the ones who made me, they were the ones who cared, they were the ones who believed me when no one did. I wouldn't be me if they weren't hear to teach me. And you, Lucy. My parent's picked you out of all to be mine, so who am I to doubt my parents. So in short, I simply love them" He explained._

_He really loves his parents, and would do anything for them. Then He suddenly held my hand and squeezed it "And maybe I could love you the same way in the future" He genuinely smiled at me. A slight blush crept on my face, then I smiled back. He get's more interesting the more I learn about him. _

_"How about you Lucy? Why are you doing this for your mother?" He asked back. _

_"My mother was the one who taught me everything I know, and was there for me in every event, recital or dance while my father was too busy with his company. She would always tell me that he was doing that for me, so I believed her. She was the reason I smile and Laugh, She was my best friend before you came. I always move to different schools so I really didn't have friends so I always go to her" I explained. Natsu stayed quiet for a while, then looked at me "Well now you have me. I won't ever leave your side Lucy" He exclaimed. I looked at him a little surprised at his promise._

_Then I hugged him close "Thank you.." I whispered. He just hugged me back_

_End of Memory~_

* * *

Lucy smiled at her precious memory of her first date with Natsu "never leave my side, huh." She chuckled softly to her self. Then she snapped out of her thoughts of Natsu when she heard a loud ring, classes were done and Lunch was about to start. She quietly got her things and walked out of the classroom to the cafeteria.

When she entered the Cafeteria, Levy was signaling her to their table. Lucy smiled and walked to the table with her friends "Hey guys" She greeted while she sat down. "Lucy are you okay? Levy said somethings up with you" Erza said. "Everythings fine" Lucy simply stated biting her forkful of salad but the girls weren't satisfied with Lucy's answer.

Then suddenly the guys walked over to the table the girls were sitting on "Hey girls, have you seen Natsu?" Gray asked the girls. Then the girls finally noticed the missing Pink haired male, Lucy stayed quiet. Then everyone stared at her "Lucy? Where's Natsu?" Mira was the first to ask

"He's sick." She said, she really didn't want to reminds her that. It gave Lucy a uneasy feeling. Then the guys turned confused "Natsu hardly get's sick, are you sure Lucy?" Jellal asked. Lucy turned to the bluenette boy "He texted me that he was sick" She told him. Then it was Gajeel's turn to step up and say something "Pink Idiot can't even move if he's sick, how the fuck would he text you" He told her

Lucy's poker face turned to a confused expression, she looked at all the boys. "Then could it be that he-" Gray said

"He lied." Erza continued his sentence.

Lucy didn't know what to feel now, She was between pissed and Happy. Happy because she was glad he wasn't suffering a sickness but she was more pissed that he lied to her. **"He. Lied."** There was a dark aura surrounding Lucy

"Oh so That's why you were so sad, you miss Natsu~" Levy said. Then Lucy froze when she heard that, then her face was turning red 'Damn it.' Then she hid her face in her hands. Levy smirked "So I was right, heh." Then Mira joined "Oh Lucy, did you finally fall for Natsu" She teased. Then suddenly everyone joined in teasing Lucy, she wished Natsu was here to stop them but he lied to her ass about being sick.

Then Lucy had a idea, it was her turn to smirk. "You lo-" Levy said but stopped when she noticed Lucy stopped blushing and smirked

"First. Levy, I bet you wish Gajeel grew a pair and asked you out already, dont you." Levy blushed and Gajeel was shocked at the blonde.

"Second. Erza, don't you think Jellal looks sexy with a tatoo, oh wait you already thought that." Erza's smirked face from teasing turned into a red flushed face, and Jellal blushed and looked at the blonde then to Erza shocked at the statement

"Third. Mira, I bet you loved it when Laxus carried you off before" Mira turned red and Laxus who was eavesdropping from the other table had a slight blush but looked away, pretending not to hear.

"And Last but the easiest. Juvia, one word. GRAY" Juvia's eyes turned to hearts and turned to look at Gray then she ran to hug him. Gray got glomped and hugged to death by the bluenette.

'That teaches you not to mess with me' Lucy smirked at her thought. Now the tables have turned, everyone except Lucy was flustered and speechless. Lucy had enough of this and went back to her next class.

The whole day she thought about Natsu and how she'll kill him for making her worried sick about him and not to mention He left her alone in class.

* * *

After Classes were dismissed Lucy ran out of the building and quickly ran the way to Natsu's house.

'Time for a surprise visit Dragneel' She thought.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

I wonder how Lucy's doing, I really feel bad for leaving her alone in school. I just couldn't face her today.

At least I get a rest day from school "Hey Honey, are you okay with skipping school today?" My mother asked. "Yah Mom, I just dont feel well today" I answered her "You know it isn't good to run away from your problems" My mom told me. Problems? Lucy isn't a problem, in fact she is the opposite. Whenever I'm with her she seems to make everything easier.

I walked to the couch with a soda, I put up my feet on the coffee table and switched the TV on. I channel surfed through all the channels, ugh. It's so boring without Lucy, if she was here I probably would've _played _with her like when Im bored in school. I hope I get to see her soon..

**NORMAL POV**

Then suddenly the door to Natsu's house slammed open, Natsu was surprised and looked to see who opened the door. The blonde stomped in his house "NATSU DRAGNEEL!" She screamed. She was going to beat the shit out of him, Natsu didn't know that though. Natsu smiled widely and ran to her with wide arms.

Lucy was in Death mode "**Dont you dare hug me you Liar**" She said with a dark tone. Natsu sensed the foul mood of the Blonde "What are you talking about Luce?" He was confused in why she was so mad at him. "Dont Luce ME! You fucking Lied to me!" She shouted

"When did I lie?" Natsu asked. "You aren't sick you idiot!" Lucy hit him on the chest with her backpack. Then Natsu realized what Lucy was talking about 'She figured it out eh' "Im sorry Lucy" He apologized

"I was worried sick that you were really sick, I wanted to help you...But you lied." She said. 'She was worried for me?' He thought "Tell me why" She said, her face was stern and still mad. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed

"I like you Lucy, and I didn't know what to do about it" he said. Lucy raised a brow "What?" She was still mad but confused "Something about you is different from the other girls I've dated, Ughh I dont know how to explain it! I just Like you, okay?" He shut his eyes closed, he was afraid of how Lucy would react. 'Here comes the Laughter' He thought waiting for a laughter that never came.

He opened on eye to peek at Lucy, She was just thinking 'He likes me? Different?' "Idiot." She hit his head "Dont ever Lie to me ever again" She scolded him. Natsu was shocked, he was expecting to get beat up or mocking laughter from her , but instead she scolds him for Lying. She didn't respond to Natsu's confession, and that made Natsu even more confused

"Lucy, Do you Like me?" He asked, Lucy looked at him and nodded "Of course I do, I like you a lot actually. You understand me, but I still don't know if I love you thought" She smiled at him. Natsu was taken back at her response then he smiled and hugged her "Im finally getting closer to my goal eh, right Lucy?" He said

"Maybe~" Lucy said. He pouted, then Lucy just patted his shoulder "C'mon, your going to do my homework." She said as she made way to Living room. "Why do I have to do your homework!?" Natsu whined "That's your punishment for leaving me all alone in school" She said while signaling him to start with the homework.

Natsu just grumbled and went to start _their_ homework while Lucy relaxed on the couch and watched Natsu do the work.

* * *

Next chapter will be the photo shoot.

Leave me a Review and Tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 12 Photo shoot part1

HELLOO! I really love reading your reviews, so for that I will update another chapter :)

I dont own Fairytail! PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

Previously~

"Lucy, Do you Like me?" He asked, Lucy looked at him and nodded "Of course I do, I like you a lot actually. You understand me, but I still don't know if I love you thought" She smiled at him. Natsu was taken back at her response then he smiled and hugged her "Im finally getting closer to my goal eh, right Lucy?" He said

"Maybe~" Lucy said. He pouted, then Lucy just patted his shoulder "C'mon, your going to do my homework." She said as she made way to Living room. "Why do I have to do your homework!?" Natsu whined "That's your punishment for leaving me all alone in school" She said while signaling him to start with the homework.

Natsu just grumbled and went to start _their_ homework while Lucy relaxed on the couch and watched Natsu do the work.

* * *

Lucy woke up early today, she was actually excited. Today was the day She and Natsu were having their photo shoot and interview after classes. She walked to her bathroom to have a nice bath and get dressed for her start of the day, she took her time since Natsu wasn't here yet.

It wasn't because he 'sick' again, she just woke up an hour earlier than Normal. After her relaxing bath she walked out of her room to eat a big breakfast, she needed the extra energy today. "Your early today" Her Father said, usually she didn't see her father since he goes to his work really early in the morning. "Good Morning Father" She said as she sat to the seat beside him.

After she ate, she still had a lot of time and Natsu wasn't here yet. Then she had an idea. She knew Natsu would always eat breakfast with her in the morning since he comes to her house early, but now she woke up earlier and ate her heavy breakfast. 'I guess I'll make Natsu breakfast' she thought.

Lucy was a really good cook, she learned from her mother whenever she had free time. She made a sandwich for natsu, which consists steak patty, lettuce, tomato, cheese and her own special sauce. Lucy has a unique taste in food, her special sauce tastes good with almost everything she cooks. It's like her signature taste, she calls it **'Goody Sauce'** she named it when she was 7. After she cooked, Natsu just arrived to pick her up. 'perfect timing' She thought, then she walked out of the kitchen with the sandwich "Here" She gave it to Natsu.

Natsu raised an eyebrow "What's this?" Lucy smiled at him "I made it for you, since I already ate breakfast" She said. "Is it poisonous?" He asked, Lucy got annoyed with his comment "NO You Idiot! here I try to do something Nice for you and you ask that stupid question!" She exasperated. Natsu sweat dropped and raised his hands in signal of surrender "I was just kidding Luce" She huffed and crossed her arms across of her chest.

Then Natsu took a bite of Lucy's cooking, He was surprised that she was really good. He was expecting something horrible, but instead he tasted something so heavenly. Lucy looked at him with anxious eyes "How is it?" She asked with sparkling eyes, Natsu chuckled at her then smiled "It's really good Lucy, the best I've tasted" he said and it was the truth. Lucy pumped a fist in victory "Yes! another success" She said. He just continued to eat his girlfriend cooking.

* * *

During school, Natsu and Lucy had a normal day. They were always together everywhere, well almost everywhere. But instead of bickering and teasing each other, they had normal Conversations. To Lucy it felt like Natsu was acting weirder than usual, he was more friendly not teasy or cheesy (hehe rhymes) He was nor lovey dovey, he was acting more of... just a normal friend around her.

'I wonder what's up with him?' She thought 'By now I should be as pink as a pig, but He's not doing anything.. I should just let him do whatever and enjoy this version of Natsu' She went back to doing her normal activities

'Tame yourself Natsu, save it for later' He thought. He was actually planning deviously in his head on ways to make the blonde love him more 'Okay, she doesn't hate me and likes me. It's time for the tricky stage, making her fall head over heels for me' He thought. He was thinking about the way's to accomplish his goal and most importantly **the consequences**

* * *

After School~

Natsu and Lucy made way to the parking lot where Natsu's car was waiting, he brought it today because the beach was far from the school. Natsu held the door for Lucy to get in, then he walked to his side. As they drove off, students were staring at the fabulous car drive away. "Woah..." One of the students said.

Once they arrived at the Beach they saw that their mothers were there talking to the photographer and the interviewer. Then Grandeeney noticed the couple walking towards them "THEY'RE HERE EVERYBODY!" She shouted, which silenced the everybody. Then everybody bowed at their presence "Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel" They all said, Natsu and Lucy sweat dropped "We're not married yet..." They said.

"Hey Lucy!" Layla hugged her daughter, Lucy hugged back as well as Natsu. "So mom, what are we going to do here?" Natsu asked the bluenette mother, "First Photo shoot then tomorrow Interview" She explained. Natsu nodded and then stopped when he realized something was wrong

"TOMORROW?! AS IN THE DAY AFTER TODAY?!" He exasperated and waving his arms like a crazy person. Lucy heard their conversation and was also shocked and confused like Natsu but she wasn't shouting. "Yes, why? whats wrong?"

"I didn't know this was a two day thing! I Didn't even know this was an hour thing!" he said, Lucy stayed quiet since she really didn't want to argue with Grandeeney but Natsu was too much of an idiot to provoke his mother. "Oh don't worry about wear you guys are staying for the night, We reserved a two hotel rooms" Layla waved her hand, then Lucy sweat dropped " I dont think that's what he meant.." She said.

"Natsu you already said you were going to this" Grandeeney said, Natsu muttered something under his breath. Then Grandeeney looked at Lucy "See Natsu, Lucy doesn't have a problem with it. **right?**" She said with a dark tone and opened her eyes wide. Lucy shook a bit "Y-Yeah.. N-No P-problem" She stuttered. "Weak." Natsu turned to Lucy, Lucy scowled at the man "she's damn scary! I'm not a big a idiot as you to make her mad" She said. Natsu was about to retort back but Layla stopped him "Natsu, I think it's time to change to your first costume. Dont you think?" She said, then Natsu looked at his mother. His Mother had a dark aura , Natsu quivered and quickly nodded at Layla then ran to the changing tent.

Lucy also walked to the other changing tent to change her clothes, leaving the two mothers "Hey Layla, what's the first theme?" The bluenette woman asked.

Layla just smiled and giggled "A Fairytale"

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

Once I entered the tent, I saw a costume hung up with my name on it and a number one on it. I guess that's my first costume, I got it and unzipped it from the black bag it was in. Then I widened my eyes, it was a princess costume! It wasn't like the wedding dress, this one was plain and normal looking. Nothing really special, it was pink though (Imagine Lucy in the dress she wore in the episode when she went back to her Mansion)

After I was done changing, I left my tent to go to the photo shoot area. Whenever I take a step closer I feel more and more nervous, calm down Lucy YOU CAN DO IT! Once I walked over there, I spotted a woman with a camera "Oh, you must be Mrs. Dragneel! I'm Cana" The brunette said then she drank a bottle of beer. Im starting to doubt this woman, Is she really drinking at a time like this? She doesn't look drunk so I guess it's okay.. for now "Just call me Lucy." I said

Then her assistant showed me to a seat I could sit on while waiting for the pink idiot, what's taking him so long? Then I suddenly a hand held my shoulder, "KYAA!" I jumped in surprise. Then I turned to look behind me, It was Natsu. He was wearing a prince costume, he actually looked handsome and princely. "Oi Lucy! Earth to Lucy!" I snapped out of my thoughts "O-oh Sorry" I blushed embarrassed. Fuck, why the hell did I oggle him. He chuckled at me "You like it? I think I suit it, don't you think? _Princess.."_ He said that huskily "W-what?"

"Your the princess, right?" he stated while pointing at me, then I just remembered Im wearing the princess costume "Oh yah.." "You look really pretty in that dress, it suits you" He complimented. Instead of blushing like I always do, I laughed a little on how ironic this is. I mostly wear this "Thanks Natsu, you look really nice too" I said, the he blushed. He is so cute when he does that "You know, you should get used to this. _I'll be yours soon anyway" _I said in a seductive voice. I got what I wanted, he turned different shades of red "Maybe." I smiled innocently, its so funny how tables have turned.

After the First photo shoot, Cana said that they could have a break and take a rest. "Nice photo's guys, come back after 5 minutes" She instructed, I was so hungry from the photo shoot so I walked to the snack table and munched on a doughnut. Mmmm Strawberry filled... After I finished my snack, I was thirsty but when I looked at the table there weren't any bottled waters left. I pouted, I need water..

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Natsu noticed the pouting blonde and walked over to her "Hey you ok?" He asked, then she shook her head cutely "No. I am so thirsty and there isn't anymore drinks" She whined. Natsu chuckled at her 'She's so sad because of that, and she says Im a kid' He thought "I'll get you water, okay?" He offered, then her pouted face turned into a smile "Yay! Thank you Natsu!" She hugged him. Natsu grinned widely and patted her head "Okay let go, I need to get water for my lady" He said, Lucy nodded.

Natsu walked away looking for water 'Damn. I can't give her salt water from the beach, thats just disgusting. But where the hell am I going to find a water bottle-' He finally spotted a bottle of liquid. Then he ran to it and quickly got it 'Lucy will love me for this!' He thought as he ran to the blonde. Then Lucy looked at him than to the bottle and quickly snatched it and gulped down all of the liquid. When she was done with it she sighed in relief "Ahh.. Thanks a lot Natsu! I would've died if it weren't for you!" She thanked him. Natsu had a blush creeping to his face then rubbed the back of his neck and smiled "No Prob Luce, anything for you" He said.

After the break Lucy and Natsu went back to take more photos "Okay, Let-" Cana was cut off by the blonde who randomly fell "Lucy?!" She said, she was worried what in the world happened to Lucy. "Yeees?" She slurred her words, Natsu picked her up "Lucy what happened?!" He asked as he shook Lucy rapidly. Then Natsu had a flashback of the bottle he took "Natsu what's wrong with Lucy?" Layla asked. Natsu was panicking 'it couldn't be..' he thought "Natsu?" Grandeeney asked

Natsu quickly picked Lucy up and ran to a tent "Just wait a minute! Dont worry about Lucy! She's fine!" He said nervously and faked a smile as he ran to the tent. Once the two were far from the others Natsu put Lucy gently down on the Futon. Natsu was panicking "What do I do? What do I do?" He kept walking back and forth 'If Grandeeney and Layla found out they'll kill me for sure' He thought. Then he kneeled in front of Lucy "Lucy...(He lightly slapped her cheek) Please... Please don't be drunk" He said

_Flashback~_

_Natsu took the bottle and ran to Lucy 'Lucy will surely love me for this!' he thought. Once he left, a brunette came back from the porta potty "Hey where's my bottle of vodka?" She wondered, but she just shrugged and went to get another bottle from her stash._

_Flashback End~_

Lucy's eyes were slightly open "Moorning Natshu" She said, Natsu laughed a little "Morning Luce, c'mon wake up" He said. Lucy nodded and sat up, Lucy never drank more than a sip of wine so no one ever seen Lucy drunk before. She tried to stand up but stumbled a bit which worried Natsu more, once she was up Natsu put her hand over his shoulder "Okay Lucy, we have to take a few pictures okay?" He said to the drowsy blonde, she nodded. Natsu sighed 'at least she understood', the two walked back out to the others

"Natsu what happened back there?" Grandeeney asked "Lucy was just tired from...from..FROM EATING" He burst out , he panicked and The Photo crew laughed at the pinkette 'Lucy is going to kill me' He thought. Then Natsu dragged Lucy the photo shoot area, then positioned Lucy to sit on him. She fell asleep on Natsu's shoulder 'Oh no..' He sweated, "Aww how sweet, take a picture of them Cana!" Layla said , Cana just nodded and did what she was told. Natsu sighed but a certain bluenette was suspicious, 'something's not right' Grandeeney thought

After the first photoshoot, Natsu dragged Lucy back to the tent. And then she let her sleep it off, he sighed 'Guess it's time to change again' He thought. He took advantage that Lucy was asleep to change to his other costume. Once he was done, Lucy woke up "ugh..what happened?" She clutched her head. "You dont remember?" He asked, then she nodded "Oh then.. you got tired" He lied. 'Okay I know I said to Lucy I would never lie to her again but HAVE you seen Lucy mad?! She was like the third generation of demon. First was my mom and second was Erza' He thought. "Oh okay then... I guess I'll change to my next costume" she said still confused. Natsu sighed in relief as she walked out to her own tent "She didn't find out"

"Find out what Natsu?"

Natsu jumped and looked at his mother waiting by the door way of the tent "Natsu explain." she said. Natsu was shaking of nervousness and was frightened, she was his mother so it was useless to lie to her. Natsu closed his eyes then took a deep breathe "LUCYGOTDRUNKBECAUSEIGAVEHERALCOHOL" He said Fast. "Natsu Dragneel! How could you?!" Unfortunately Grandeeney understood him. "I didn't mean too" He lowered his head, then Grandeeney turned to her dark self and beat Natsu into a pulp

"AHHHHH!" a scream could be heard

* * *

After dressed up to her second outfit, there was three photo shoots so she was relieved it was almost done. But this theme was different, this time Lucy was wearing a... "Maid Outfit?!" Lucy shouted.

'Oh why this? Among everything else this is what I have to wear! What the heck is the theme anyway?!' She thought. Then Lucy muttered angrily to the photo shoot area, then she walked to her mother "Mom! What the hell is this?!" Lucy said. Layla tsked at her daughter "Now Lucy, what did I saw about your language"

Lucy scowled "Fine. What is the theme mother dearest" She said politely, Layla nodded "Much better. Oh the theme is Master and Maid" Lucy gasped, she was in a state of shock. 'I-If Im the maid...then Natsu is...my Master" She thought. Then she started to panic "nonoNoNoNONO!"

"Oh Lucy!" Natsu ran to Lucy, Natsu got beaten up just a while ago but since Grandeeney was an excellent doctor she fixed Natsu all up for his photo shoot. Then Natsu stopped in front of the blonde, he scanned her body like a monitor. Lucy blushed under his gaze, then Natsu smirked at her outfit. It was really revealing "_Now that's what I'm talking about. Damn Lucy, you look really hot in that. This actually suits you better than that princess costume" _He teased, Lucy turned red and turned away making her back face Natsu _"Oh c'mon Luce, Dont hide your body like that.. Especially when your wearing that" _He hugged her from behind, Lucy was in the verge of fainting again.

"OKAY! places Everyone!" Cana instructed, Lucy walked out of Natsu's Hug and went to the set. Which made Natsu more excited 'Heh. Playing hard to get hm?' he thought, he just followed the blonde. "Okay Natsu. Your Lucy's Master so be controlling but sexy at the same time" The brunette said to the pinkette . Natsu was having fun with this, this was his favorite photo shoot among the others "_Ya hear that Luce, I own you" _He whispered to the blondes ear. Lucy tried her best to not give in to Natsu, so she kept a poker face. Natsu smirked at her , then he suddenly grabbed her wrist and held her from her waist and stared at her eyes. **Click!** (The sound of the camera)

Lucy had a small blush and Natsu was getting amused, then He slid his hand down to her thigh and grabbed it tight making her leg wrap around his waist , you could hear squeals coming from the mothers and some from the female crew members **Click! **Lucy couldn't hold it anymore, she pushed him away and accidentally fell on the floor "Lucy kneel for me." Natsu instructed her. Lucy was shocked 'He's not serious, is he?' Lucy thought. "No-"

"_You should listen to your Master"_ He said kneeling to her and took her chin to make her face him. **Click! **Lucy turned away, then did what he told her to do. She knelt in front of Natsu "Show me your wrist's" He said, then Lucy shot him a glare but he didn't mind it. Lucy hesitantly did what he said, then he got his scarf and tied Lucy up tightly so she couldn't escaped. Lucy widened her eyes in surprise "Natsu Wh-" He cut her off when he cup her mouth "_Now, Now. Behave." _He said, He was being controlling but sexy like he was instructed to and Lucy was falling for all his tricks. She blushed and nodded, He smirked "Good." **Click!**

Lucy couldn't handle it anymore, Natsu was being so... Hot. If this wasn't going to end , she was going to go mad! "Okay Natsu, we have enough Pics. Good Job though!" Cana said. 'Thank god.." Lucy thought, then she looked at Natsu "untie me." she said. "No." He simply said, then Lucy was confused "What? Untie me now Natsu Dragneel!" She shouted. Then he pinned her to the sandy floor "_Why? Don't you like it when i tie you up?'' _He teased, Lucy was caught off guard and turned automatically red "Naaatsuu!" She whined. "Okay, Okay. Chill Lucy" He said getting his scarf and helping her up.

When Lucy was up she hit him on the chest and stomped away pissed at Natsu.

* * *

When Lucy went back to her tent she didn't find any costume any where 'Are we done already?' She thought, then she walked out side to Grandeeney who was talking to Cana. "Uh Autie are we done with the photo shoot?" Lucy asked. Then Grandeeney looked at the blonde "No, not yet. Why do you ask?" The older woman asked the teen "Because I don't have a costume to change into in my tent" Lucy stated. "Oh! That's because the third photo shoot will be tomorrow, right before the interview" Grandeeney smiled. 'Why not finish it today?' Lucy thought "Why Auntie?"

"Oh because we have a special guest tomorrow coming for your photo shoot" Grandeeney explained

"guest?" Lucy questioned

* * *

Hiya! This is part one of the photo shoot, the last photo shoot will be a SUPER SURPRISE! You'll be so surprised that it will knock your guts out! Try to guess the special guess for the next chapter, first one to guess WINS

If you guys liked this chapter as much as I did or More! Please leave a review and suggest for future chapters! Read ya later ;)


	15. Chapter 13

**HELLO AGAIN! I bet all you guys are excited to find out who the special guest, I know all of you tried to figure it out but unfortunately ALL of you guessed wrong :/ The Special Guest is (Of course a real character in Fairytail) Someone that is usually forgotten and the most unlikely person anyone would guess, She/He is really strong and very Kind hearted. Guess who she/He is already? Not yet? Oh well, then you have to read to find out ;) PLEASE ENJOY**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY~

When Lucy went back to her tent she didn't find any costume any where 'Are we done already?' She thought, then she walked out side to Grandeeney who was talking to Cana. "Uh Autie are we done with the photo shoot?" Lucy asked. Then Grandeeney looked at the blonde "No, not yet. Why do you ask?" The older woman asked the teen "Because I don't have a costume to change into in my tent" Lucy stated. "Oh! That's because the third photo shoot will be tomorrow, right before the interview" Grandeeney smiled. 'Why not finish it today?' Lucy thought "Why Auntie?"

"Oh because we have a special guest tomorrow coming for your photo shoot" Grandeeney explained

"guest?" Lucy questioned

* * *

In the Hotel~

After Lucy changed back to her normal clothes she walked her way to Natsu's car, where Natsu was waiting "Ready to go to the Hotel?" He asked, Lucy just nodded as Natsu opened the car door for her. The Hotel was not very far from the beach, Layla and Grandeeney booked two rooms for the four of them. When they arrived at the Hotel the couple went to Layla and Grandeeney who were in the Lobby chatting.

"Hey Mom" Natsu greeted, Grandeeney stood up in front of Natsu. He thought his mother would just hug him or something but to his surprise she hit him on the head "WHAT was that for?!" He retorted rubbing his sore head. The other two blonde women just laughed lightly to themselves "You took Long. if you came any later I could've been dust" Grandeeney scolded her son. "It was just 10 minutes!" He exasperated , Grandeeney just ignored his comment and went back to her conversation with Layla but this time with Lucy joining the older women.

Natsu just muttered something about how women are crazy under his breath.

When the women were finally finished with their conversation, the two older women gave Natsu on of the keys to the rooms. "Here's yours and Lucy-"

"Wait ME AND NATSU SHARE A ROOM? Lucy asked, the older women looked at her and nodded. "I thought that when you said two rooms, You meant I share one with my mother and Natsu with you" Lucy told Grandeeney. Layla and Grandeeney laughed at her statement "Haha.. Lucy don't you think you're too old to sleep with Me in one bed? Plus why is it a problem to sleep with Natsu, You should get used to it" Layla told her daughter. Lucy was in a state of shock, she wasn't able to persuade her mother nor Grandeeney so she looked at Natsu for help. Natsu had a calm face and just shrugged, He didn't care sharing a room with Lucy.

Lucy unleashed a tantrum "NO WAY! I NEVER SLEPT IN THE SAME ROOM WITH A GUY AND IM NOT STARTING NOW!" She stomped. Layla and Grandeeney just held their smiles and looked over to Natsu "Natsu why don't you be a dear and Bring Lucy to your room" Grandeeney ordered , Layla just nodded ignoring the protests from the young blonde. Natsu nodded nonchalantly and Swooped Lucy over his Shoulder as he started to walk away to their room. "NOOOOooo.." Lucy shout faded as Natsu walked out of the Lobby.

"Ahh so perfect.." Grandeeney cooed "My Lucy is in love, I am so proud" Layla faked a proud crying

* * *

**BAM!**

Natsu kicked the door down and threw Lucy on their King size Bed, Lucy made a 'oomf' and pouted at the pinkette "What's wrong with you?!" She shouted. Natsu still kept his calm facade "Nothing." He said sitting beside his woman, Lucy pounced on him and kept hitting him on his chest. It didn't affect Natsu at all "That is for kidnapping me!" She said. He just lied there motionless letting her hit him repeatedly, once she stopped Natsu looked at her "You done yet?"

"How could you be so nonchalant about this?!" She huffed. Natsu just scratched his head "What's so wrong with sleeping with you boyfriend in the same room?" He asked, Lucy glanced at him "I am a GIRL and you a BOY, get it now Natsu?" She explained to Natsu. "Nope." He simply said, she just sighed "Ugh. Nevermind , I'll just take a bath." She walked over to the bathroom but then stopped to look back at the Pink idiot on her bed "NO peeking, got that Dragneel" She sternly stated. Natsu turned to face her with a sly smirk "Sure...Maybe." He said the last part quickly. Lucy didn't hear it so she just continued to the bathroom to bathe all the negative thoughts away.

* * *

Lucy dropped all her clothes on the floor and soaked in the bath tub "Ahh.." The warm water was so relaxing, She got her favorite bath soap 'Strawberry Kandy' and began to relax. Then something hit her, _'I didn't pack my clothes! I can't use my clothes again, they stink. I guess my mother has packed it but she was in the other room'._ Lucy quickly got out of the bath and wrapped a towel over her body. She reached for the doorknob but stopped,_ 'Natsu's at the other side of the door waiting for . Maybe I can ask Natsu to get my clothes for me, good Idea Lucy'_. "HEY NATSU!" She shouted

"What?" He shouted back from the other side "I forgot to pack my clothes but I think my Mom has my clothes in the other room, could you get them for me?" Lucy asked him. "Uh Sure" I heard footsteps and the door clicked open and closed, '_I guess he went out to get my clothes'._

She looked back at the used bath, Lucy didn't feel like taking another one so She went over to drain the bath water and went out of the bathroom to wait for her clothes from Natsu. Lucy sat on the Soft bed and Opened a book to read.

**To Natsu~**

He walked over to Layla's and Grandeeney's room which was just across theirs and knocked. After a few seconds the door opened showing the older blonde "Oh Hello Natsu, can I help you?" She asked. "Hey, Lucy said you have her clothes packed so I came here to get them for her" Natsu told Layla. Then Layla frowned "I didn't pack any of her clothing. Oh what kind of Mother am I ? I am a horrible mother WAHH!" She cried, Natsu Panicked "No No You are a wonderful Mother! Uh... Its okay Please don't cry, Lucy will understand. Don't worry" He tried to comfort her, She wiped her eyes and smiled again "You are such a good boy Natsu!" She rubbed his hair messily then slammed the door closed. 'Heartifilia Women are the weirdest women' He thought.

He walked back in his room to find a Lucy on the bed only in a towel, He blushed but shook it off. Lucy smiled at him but then frowned instantly seeing his empty hands "Where's my clothes?" She asked. Natsu tensed up and nervously said "She didn't have your clothes" He laughed awkwardly, "WHAT?!" She shouted. "Now..Now Lucy it's okay" He cooed but it didn't calm her down "I don't want to be naked the whole night! What do I do?!" She said.

Natsu ears perked up at her statement and smirked "You know you could just stay like that, I don't mind at all" He said. Lucy threw a pillow at him "PERV! This is Serious!" Natsu just laughed at her "Okay chill. Here I'll let you borrow my clothes" Natsu walked over to the clothes Grandeeney prepared for him and gave Lucy a Red Shirt and Shorts. Lucy looked at them and back to Natsu "Don't you have smaller clothes?" She asked "Hey, Its either you wear them or stay naked. I wouldn't mind if you picked the second one though" He winked at Lucy which caused her to blush madly. She ran to the bathroom and shouted "I'LL WEAR THEM!", Natsu just Laughed at her reaction.

Natsu just sat there waiting for his girlfriend to finish up changing. When Lucy finally exited the bathroom, Her hair was in a messy bun and wearing the shirt Natsu gave her which looked like an over sized shirt on her she wasn't wearing bottoms though. She walked over to Natsu and gave him the shorts "It kept falling off so I decided not to wear them" She simply stated, Natsu took it gladly. As Lucy was walking to her side of the bed she was suddenly tackled down on the bed by the pinkette, He looked down at her with a smirk _"I Like it. You should wear my shirts more often and when I mean my shirt ,I mean My shirt ONLY"_ He purred at Lucy. Lucy flushed "I-I rather N-not! It makes it look like we did things inappropriate " She stuttered "_Maybe we SHOULD do those things_" He whispered. Lucy pushed him off and hid herself under the blanket and Natsu just chuckled and went to the bathroom to change.

When Natsu was done changing he went out only in his Boxers, Lucy was already fast asleep. Natsu Smiled and crawled under the covers and snuggled with Lucy, She snuggled back.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I woke up from the best sleep I've had, I felt so comfortable and cozy. Then I snuggled closer to the pillow I was hugging, it felt so warm almost alive. It's arms wrapped around my waist- Wait. ARMS? I shot up from my cozy sleep and looked at what or should I say Who was snuggling with me. It was Natsu, and He was half naked! He had a really nice body, so firm..and Perf- Snap out of it Lucy! You just slept with a Half Naked Man! I looked at myself and i was only wearing an over sized shirt, Fuck! This does not look good- Oh wait.. I borrowed it last night, Stupid Lucy. Well I guess he's still asleep so I decided to cover him with a blanket and walked over to the bathroom but before I entered Natsu grabbed me "Hey! No escaping!" He whined. I just giggled at the grown man "I was just going to the bathroom stupid" I said "Stay with me" He said with a pouty voice and hugged me tighter. I just nodded and let him hug me while I was playing with his hair until He was fully awake "Hey Luce." He said against my stomach, it tickled a bit "Hmm?" I answered

"Your so soft like a bunny" He looked up at me. He was really weird sometimes and very childish. I just giggled at his comment "Thanks.. I think?"

"I Like how you feel when I hug you, I could just Hug you forever" He continued. "Well you can't do that because we have more important things to do" I said to him. He just groaned against my stomach again and this time I laughed and snorted so hard, He looked up at me "Does it tickle?" He asked "haha.. Yes" I wiped a tear, then he had a playful smirk and then began to blow into my stomach. I kept on Laughing like a Hyena "Stop!HAHA!" I kept protesting.

Then Suddenly the door burst open which made Natsu stop, thank god. I could breath again, then I looked over who opened the door. "Good Morning Love Birds~" Grandeeney said bringing in a tray with two plates of flap jacks, when Natsu smelled the warm food He jumped off me and dug in the food like a maniac. I smiled and went to eat mine too, after Grandeeney told us to hurry and get ready "The Special Guest is waiting outside!" She said excitedly. Oh that's right there will be another person working with us in the photo shoot, I wonder who it is..

* * *

Once We were done Me and Natsu walked to the Photo shoot Set to meet the New Guy, I saw my Mother and Grandeeney talking to someone. I walked over to introduce myself to the my New co-worker "Hey-" I was surprise to see a...

Little Girl?! I thought it would be someone, well Older "U-uh Hello?" I said, then the little girl smiled at me with sparkled big eyes. She was Cute, anybody could see that. She looked like about as old as Wendy I think, Her eyes were blue and her hair was Pink which was tied in pig tails. "Hey I'm Chelia Blendy. I am a Junior Model and I was Hired to play as your kid for LOVE!" She stated excitedly and hugged me in a tight hug. KID FOR LOVE?! Does she mean me and Natsu's child?! I was in shock, that's when Natsu walked over to my side "Hey, Who's the Kid?" He pointed at the girl currently hugging me, Chelia looked at Natsu with the same big eyes and Pounced on him "DADDY!" She shouted. Natsu eyes widened and looked at me then to her and then to me again. "what?!" He shouted.

Then Natsu and I looked at our mothers furiously "Is this a Fucking joke?!" He was the first one to shout "MOM?!" I shouted at the older women. The Mother's sweat dropped "Calm Down Lu-" Layla said "What kind of a photo shoot is this?!" I cut her off "A-A Family shoot" Layla stuttered in nervousness and laughed awkwardly.

_Yesterday~_

_"what do you think the third photoshoot should be?" Layla asked. Then Grandeeney thought for a while then came up with an Idea "Layla you want a grand baby right?" She asked the blonde. Then Layla perked her ears interested "Yes. Why?" Then Grandeeney smirked "Let's call a junior Model to act as the birth child for Lucy and Natsu and make them do a Family Shoot" Grandeeney stated "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! But wait.. we need a model that looks like Lucy and Natsu" Layla pointed out. "Ooh! I know! Wendy's Best Friend Chelia Blendy! She works as a Junior Model, she looks cute like Lucy and has pink hair like Natsu although the pink is a little darker" Grandeeney exclaimed. _

_So then The older women called the little girl to do the Job_

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Lucy and Natsu grumbled as they walked to the set "How could they do this" Lucy pouted "At least they won't publish it" Natsu answered "They did this just for they're keepsake! Weird Mothers" Lucy exclaimed. When the two positioned themselves on the set they saw a red couch "Okay Lucy sit on the right and Natsu on the Left Oh and Chelia in between" Cana instructed. The couple scowled while Chelia was skipping happily and smiled widely "Lucy and Natsu Hug Chelia" Cana signaling them. The couple sighed and did as instructed **Click!**

****Then Natsu had an Idea. He snuggled closer to the two girls hugging Chelia and Kissed Lucy on her fore head which caused Chelia to giggle and Lucy to blush **Click! **After the short photo Session Lucy took a break with Natsu on the shore of the beach and laughed as they played with the sand. Chelia just walked over to the over proud women and stared at the couple with them "They really are LOVE!" Chelia squealed and the two older women nodded in agreement and sighed.

* * *

When it was time for the interview Lucy had to put makeup and change into a set of different clothing, Natsu changed his shirt into a Polo and they were called into different Tents for interviewing. During the interview the couple were separated unlike the photo shoot, the purpose is to get their honest opinion in the relationship and their side of the story. They will be asked the same questions, let's just see their separate answer

(**Natsu's Answers**/_Lucy's Answers)_

__Q1: When did you ever start Dating?

**N- First day of Classes**

_L- Umm I think The first day of Classes_

Q2: What is your favorite trait about Lucy/Natsu?

N- That she is Girly but in reality she is very aggressive, to me it's kinda sexy (chuckle)

L- The way he cares for other people and How He could look like a Man but in the inside he is like a cute Puppy

Q3: How close are you two to each other?

N- Lucy is like my best friend but also more than a Best friend

L- Well.. he is my Best Friend, He practically know's everything about me but.. To me he is special in a way I really can't describe

Q4: Are you guys in love yet?

N- Let's just say that I'm close..

L- I really don't know.. I don't believe I am.. I think..

Q5: Have you done the deed?

N- Woah! Ho ho! We aren't that far in love yet and if I tried Luce could kill me

L-(Blushes) N-No.. We aren't ready y-yet..

Q6: If you had a chance to end the engagement ,would you?

N-...

L- No comment.

Q7: I heard about the bet you made with each other, how far are you from achieving?

N- I have a feeling I'm very close (Smirk)

L- You could say I'm winning (Smirk)

Q8: Let's say you two got married, how many kids would you want? Would you prefer a girl or a boy?

N- (Smirks evilly) I want me and Lucy to make as much kids as we can, and I'll love my child any gender.

L- (Blushes madly) Uh I don't know.. Maybe just one baby girl

Q9: I heard your parent's arranged this marriage for the business. You do know once you two combine your Family companies, you could have the most successful Company of all Magnolia. Did you do this just for that or for Love?

N- At first I did it for my Parents but now I am trying to do it for love

L- at first I didn't want to do it because I only want to marry for Love but Natsu persuaded me.

Q10: Last one. Where do you see yourself in the future?

N- Married to Lucy.

L- Maybe Married..

After the interview, everyone packed up the tents and the set as Lucy and Natsu and their mothers went out to have dinner together before going back to the City. The whole night they chatted and laughed with each other, and as usual Natsu was eating like a maniac, Lucy was scolding him and the mothers were muttering and whispering things like how the couple was meant to be or just plain perfect. After their wonderful dinner, the four finally was done with the meddling photo shoot and interview and drove back to their homes.

* * *

**Hey there :3 What do you think about the chappy? a little surprised that the secret guest was none other than Chelia? Hehe I finally granted Grandeeney's grand baby wish, I chose Chelia because well.. dont you think she looks like a mixture of Natsu and Lucy! xD And well I wanted it to be unexpected..**

**Leave a Review telling me what you think and suggest more new cool ideas :) Rememeber More Reviews , More chapters!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hi, I have a announcement! Since I have School in a few days I wont be able to update everyday, so I have decided to Update every Saturdays. You don't need to be upset, I promise Every chapter will be worth reading :)**

**I dont own Fairytail! PLEASE ENJOY**

* * *

Previously~

After the interview, everyone packed up the tents and the set as Lucy and Natsu and their mothers went out to have dinner together before going back to the City. The whole night they chatted and laughed with each other, and as usual Natsu was eating like a maniac, Lucy was scolding him and the mothers were muttering and whispering things like how the couple was meant to be or just plain perfect. After their wonderful dinner, the four finally was done with the meddling photo shoot and interview and drove back to their homes.

* * *

For the past week Grandeeney and Layla kept annoying the couple about the Magazine. And today was finally the day when it will get published through the whole world "Hurry up Layla! It's coming out today and I want to be the first one to get the first fifty copies!" Grandeeney called out to the blonde mother "Coming Grandeeney!" Layla shouted as she went down the stairs. They were in Heartifilia state and Layla and Grandeeney were in a hurry to get the published magazine of the young couple, Natsu took the opportunity to visit his girlfriend

"Hey Luce!" Natsu said to the blonde who was currently stuffing her face with popcorn and channel surfing. She turned to him and smiled, then she signaled him to sit beside her which Natsu gladly accepted and jumped on the couch. "Bye Kids! We'll be back in maybe an hour or so" Layla waved good bye "Take your time!" Lucy shouted, Layla nodded "Sure Baby, I get what you mean" She winked at her daughter then at Natsu. Lucy blushed "Mom! I didnt-" Natsu chuckled and covered Lucy's mouth "Bye Mrs. Heartifilia, I'll take care of Lucy" He said.

Once the two women finally left, The couple was alone. Natsu let go of Lucy and chuckled some more "So you wanted some alone time eh." He smirked at her, she hit him with a pillow "Shut up idiot, I didn't mean it that way" Natsu rolled his eyes at her comment "So nice to hear my girlfriends voice" He said sarcastically which mad Lucy giggle. "And don't I have a wonderful voice" She said

"Yes you do, now gimme some popcorn" He reached for the bowl but Lucy took it away "Ah Ah, you want it? Try and get it" She smirked. Natsu smirked back and glomped Lucy, Lucy just laughed. When Natsu finally got popcorn He got off Lucy, leaving her hair messed up and her shirt was riding up with some popcorn scattered on her clothes "Mmffrm Frmmph Brmph whru phi" Natsu said with a full mouth of popcorn, Lucy sat up and fixed herself up. Natsu finished chewing and swallowed "You look more beautiful when you don't try" Lucy looked at her boyfriend with a confused look "What do you mean?"

"To me you look hotter wearing a tank top and shorts with socks than a fancy dress and heels" He stated clearly, Lucy looked at herself then smiled at him "thanks.." she said.

After a few channel surfing Lucy and Natsu finally found a show they both agreed on, it was a Movie about Hachiko. To Lucy it was a very sad movie but since Natsu was a so called Man, He didn't cry. Natsu looked over at Lucy, she was hugging her pillow tightly and in the verge of tears. Then Natsu took the pillow and threw it and put her legs over his, she looked at him "Here Hug me instead, I can give you comfort when you cry too. Okay?" He smiled at her than she sniffed and nodded. Then she hugged him tightly while Natsu wrapped her around her shoulders, whenever she was going to start crying she would always bury her head on Natsu's chest. Natsu didn't mind, he liked being needed by her. The whole time they were intertwined perfectly together like a completed puzzle.

* * *

Secretly in the background what they didn't know was that they are being watched "I guess he isn't a bad one after all" Jude Heartifilia whispered to himself and smiled at the couple watching TV. "Ermm.. Sir?" A Jude Heartifilia "Oh Uh Yes?" He asked, then she handed a envelope "There is a letter for you. Excuse me" She gave it to him and left him to it. He opened the letter and read it, then he sighed in frustration and walked back to his study room.

* * *

Once the Movie was finished Lucy wiped her tears "That was a really sad movie" She sniffed "Yah by the looks of my shirt it was REALLY sad" He said "Sorry, you want a spare?" She asked "I was going to say it's okay but since I have a spare, sure. Where did you get a spare anyway?" He asked the Lucy laughed awkwardly "Well your mother gave my mother some of your clothes for emergencies and My mom sneakily hid your clothes in my room" She explained which caused Natsu to roar with laughter "Our Mom's are thinking WAY a head!" He wiped a tear from his eye. While he was laughing Lucy asked one of her maids to get the shirt.

Once Lucy had the shirt she threw it on Natsu's face to shut him up "There. shut up and go change" She said. Natsu smirked, and removed his shirt right in front of Lucy "H-Hey! Wh-What the Fuck are Y-you D-doing?!" She tried to cover her eyes but Natsu knew she was peeking, that made him smirk more "You told me to change so I did, and I have a feeling you like it too" His half naked body moved closer to Lucy. Lucy tried to move away but since she was sitting on the couch and the couch wasn't that long she was pinned down even before she tried to get out of the couch. Right now Lucy is looking straight at Natsu and his bare torso, he was very muscular which made it even harder for Lucy but Natsu though, He was having fun. "Why are you so red Luce? Is there something wrong?" He asked all innocently but she still could see the playful smirk behind the innocent facade.

Then suddenly the door slammed open "WE'RE HOME KIDS!" The Bluenette woman announced with Layla trailing, they both had a box load of Magazines. The women stopped in their trails when they saw the scene in front off them, and it was looking bad. Lucy was still pinned down and Natsu was still half naked "Uh oh.." The couple said in unison. '3..2..1' Natsu and Lucy thought

"NATSU DRAGNEEL I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT! GET OFF LUCY THIS INSTANT AND PUT ON YOUR SHIRT, YOU DO NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A LADY! Well not yet at least... WAIT FOR AFTER THE WEDDING BEFORE ANY OF THESE ACTIVITIES, YOU GOT THAT MISTER!" Grandeeney scolded her son

"LUCY! HOW COULD YOU ACT SO HELPLESS?! I KNOW I SAID TO HAVE ALONE TIME WITH NATSU BUT THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT GRAND BABIES!" Layla scolded her daughter.

The couple quickly straightened up, Natsu finally wore the spare clean shirt and sat up. Then they both walked up to their mothers "M-Mom calm d-down, it's no what you think!" Natsu said "be a gentleman Natsu and carry these heavy boxes, then you can explain." Grandeeney dumped the heavy box on Natsu, Layla glared at Natsu then dumped her box as well. Natsu just sweat dropped at the women. Lucy glared at Natsu too and mouthed "Your Fault" then pat his shoulder leaving him with the heavy boxes.

Once Layla and Grandeeney sat on the couch, they crossed they're arms and glared at the couple "Explain." Layla was the first to say it. Then the couple tensed up a bit, "Well Mother, Natsu and I were just playing a game" Lucy smiled nervously and Natsu just said 'Aye' and nodded. "What Game?" Grandeeney questioned "Well Ermm.. Uhh.. Natsu?" Lucy looked at Natsu with hopeful eyes 'Just a second ago you said it was my fault and Now your asking me for Help' Natsu thought

"Wrestling." Natsu panicked, Lucy nudged him "Wrestling? Seriously." She whispered "Well I don't see you saying anything" He whispered back "Well It was your fault in the first place-" She whispered a little loudly "Ugh I don't even care anymore, I just want to see the magazine already" Grandeeney squirmed "Ok then Grandeeney, But Lucy You swear it was just playing?" Layla questioned. Lucy turned to face her and nodded, Layla smiled as the couple sighed.

* * *

It was Dinner time so Natsu and Grandeeney decided to stay for dinner, they called Igneel and Wendy to come and join since Grandeeney wanted to show them the Magazine. During Dinner Layla and Grandeeney was squealing and giggling over the Magazines, they were reading it a loud and pointing out they're favorite parts. Igneel just smiled awkwardly at his wife and Jude just kept a expressionless sweat drop at Layla. Hearing some parts of the interview and seeing photo's of the couple made Lucy and Natsu die of embarrassment.

"Ohh I like this one, Natsu declares that he will marry Lucy" Layla squealed as well as Grandeeney "How about this photo! I just loved the master and Maid theme!" Then the mothers were whispering and snickering at the flushing couple. Lucy was playing with her food "I for one did not like the Master and Maid theme.." She muttered although Natsu heard it loud and clear "I bet you actually did" He whispered which caused Lucy to jump.

Jude was just watching from his seat and observing some signs 'I guess it's time to tell them about the present' He thought. "Ahem.." He coughed out catching everyone's attention "What is it Jude?" Igneel asked "Well.. recently I got a letter from colleague in France" Jude said "And they heard about the engagement so they suggested for us to go to France this Summer with the Dragneel Family as a engagment present" He announced waiting for the reaction. At first there was silence but then Layla and Grandeeney squeels broke the silence, Lucy and Natsu looked at each other for a moment

"Us?" Lucy said

"Going to.." Natsu said

"France together?" They said in unison

Wendy was cheering and Igneel was smiling happily "Yay! I get to shop with Lucy-nee in France!" Wendy clapped and smiled at Lucy, Lucy smiled back ignoring the stare from Natsu. "So I'm taking this as a yes to the trip?" Jude asked, Igneel looked at Grandeeney who was had puppy eyes. Igneel couldn't say to no to his wife and it seemed that Wendy and Natsu aren't protesting "Sure, why not?" He gladly accepted

"Yay!" Layla cheered and hugged Grandeeney tightly, she just pat Layla on the head.

* * *

Once The Dragneels left the Heartifilia state, Layla and Jude were finally alone to themselves. "There isn't a Colleague is there?" Layla smiled averting her eyes on the man beside her "How did you know it was a lie?" Jude questioned "I know you Jude. So what made you want to have a trip with the Dragneels?" Layla asked him "I just thought Lucy needed a push"

"You're a good father Jude even though you don't show it, and I've taught you to meddle well. The student has become the Master" Layla complimented which made Jude smile. "good night Layla" He shut the lights "Night Jude" She said

* * *

**Hello! and Good night! Wish me luck in high school!**

**Give me something to look forward to wake up to and Leave me a review! :D**


	17. Chapter 15

Hey, yeah..yeah.. I know it's not saturday and it's BEEN TWO MONTHS. I am SO sorry that it took me long to update this chapter, it's just that I had SO much drama city friends and confusion with crushes Plus the homework, tests , and not to mention that I'm varsity of two sports.. so yah you get it. I . Am. busy. But it doesn't mean I'm stopping or dropping this story because of highschool shit I'm going through, being freshman isn't a going very well for me..

I have one Monet thing to say, I cant update daily nor I can promise you that the next chapter will be super soon but I can promise you that I will try to make time for it... Hopefully

I don't own FAIRYTAIL! Please Enjoy!

* * *

Previously~

Once The Dragneels left the Heartifilia state, Layla and Jude were finally alone to themselves. "There isn't a Colleague is there?" Layla smiled averting her eyes on the man beside her "How did you know it was a lie?" Jude questioned "I know you Jude. So what made you want to have a trip with the Dragneels?" Layla asked him "I just thought Lucy needed a push"

"You're a good father Jude even though you don't show it, and I've taught you to meddle well. The student has become the Master" Layla complimented which made Jude smile. "good night Layla" He shut the lights "Night Jude" She said

* * *

Today was the final day of classes and everyone was celebrating. You could hear people talk about Summer camps, Vacation trips and Some were whining about how their going to miss everyone. "AWW! Lu-CHAAN! Don't leave me here ALONE, STAY here and Leave Natsu." Levy was whining to the blonde beside her boyfriend "You know I can hear you.." Natsu sweat dropped but Levy ignored the pinkette's comment. "C'mon, I'll hit him with a book then once he's knocked out we could go shopping" Levy whispered evilly, Lucy just laughed awkwardly "hehe.."

"I HEARD THAT!" Natsu shouted. In result everyone laughed, Levy was still whining though "Seems like you've got competition Flame Head" Gray laughed. "Yah, if you dont watch out Shrimp will steal bunny girl Gihee!" Gajeel continued. Natsu scoweled then turned to Lucy "Lucy would never leave me because she loves me right?" Natsu turned to Lucy "SO.. What're you guys plans for this Summer?" Lucy ignored Natsu. He pouted like a child

"Me, Elf-man and Lisanna are going to visit our home town for a month or two" Mira chimed "Gonna take a summer job" Gray said "Juvia will be joining Gray-sama!" Juvia sang, Gray didn't mind the blushing Bluenette beside him "Just gonna chill and maybe go to Metal Concerts.." Gajeels said "NOTHING! Maybe hang out with Lucy~ riiight?" Levy pleaded Lucy "Sorry Levy. My parents already made it final, I'm going to Paris with Natsu" Lucy sighed

"You make it sound Horrible to go with Me!" Natsu retorted "It's not a bad thing..." Lucy said enthusiastically "hear that Natsu! Lucy wants to stay" levy stuck her tongue out at natsu "That's not what she said..." Everyone said

* * *

Levy gave up on persuading LUCY to stay and decided to join Gajeel , which Gajeel gladly approved for. Everyone else left and went to start their summer adventures and for the first time, separately. It was late afternoon and The couple decided to enjoy their first day of summer together by walking home the long way, and Lucy actually liked the idea.

"so are you excited for Paris?" Lucy asked while kicking a pebble on the road. "Of course, I'm going with my beautiful girlfriend to the city of love" Natsu said nonchalantly stealing the pebble from Lucy and kicked so hard that it flew to the near by park "HEY, I was playing with that! Oh look, a park!" Lucy cheered and skipped to the park. Natsu looked at her girlfriend and rolled his eyes "you call her beautiful and all she cares about is that pebble and the park" he said.

lucy looked back at her boyfriend and signaled him to come over, natsu smiled and ran to her side "what do you wanna do here?" He asked "it's a park. You play!" Lucy said like it was obvious "your so childish sometimes" Natsu chuckled "says thinks dragons are real" Lucy mocked him "hey! They are!" Natsu retorted "who's the child now" she said

natsu mocked her and Lucy stuck her tongue at him, natsu flicked her nose and pointed down which caused Lucy to look down. When she looked back up natsu was gone, she turned to look for him then suddenly she screeched in surprise when Natsu tickled her from behind. Natsu took it as his chance to run "race you to the See saw!" He shouted. Lucy smiled and ran to her boyfriend waiting at the see saw

"your so slow" he teased "I was only slow cuz you cheated" she retorted back at him "there was never a game in the first place" he smirked "whatever, I wanna go see saw!" She clapped forgetting the last few minutes. Natsu just laughed and got on the end of the see saw, Lucy on the other end.

Because Natsu was heavier than Lucy he was the one controlling the movement, they were laughing like little kids. Then natsu stopped in the middle of it and let Lucy sitting while her feet were hanging because she was up and natsu was down safe on the ground. Natsu smirked and Lucy looked at him confusedly "why did you stop?" She said "I got bored But then I had an idea.." His smirk grew bigger then he jumped up letting the spend of Lucy end to fall really fast making Lucy have a small heart attack. She screamed but then just before she reached the ground it stopped.

"now, wasn't that fun?" Natsu chuckled "Noo! Don't do that again! I almost had a heart attack" she breached heavily "aww c'mon Luce, it was just fun and games" he cooed "yeah, those fun and games almost broke my ass" she panted still recovering for that small heart attack "Do you really think that I would let my favorite ass in the world fall " he teased. "whatever natsu, you pervert." she said to Natsu.

"lets play a different game!" Natsu suggested "sure what game?" She asked "lets play.."

"give natsu 100 kisses"

"nice try but no"

"kiss and tell"

"nope"

"strip tease"

"so many things wrong with that, first PERVERT second PERVERT and third PERVERT"

"okay, okay.. I was just kidding, well unless you wante-"

"NO."

"fine (pouted) how about an easy one, tag."

"that's a bad idea.. Okay sure"

lucy finally agreed to one of natsu's 'fun' games. "FINALLY, I wanna be the tagger" natsu volunteered "okay, now count until ten and give me a head start" she said. Natsu nodded and started counting

* * *

LUCY's P.O.V.

"1..2..3.." natsu started.

RUN. where do I go? I was running as fast as I can, I know how good Natsu is at running not to mention how good he is at using his senses! Oh look! a botanical garden! I ran in there and hid inside. I hope he doesn't find me in here..

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"10! IM COMING LUCE!" Natsu ran 'where the hell did she go?' He thought. While walking he heard ruffling sounds by the botanical garden "Luce?" He called out. Once he called out, the ruffling soundEd like it ran fast, and that's when Natsu knew it was Lucy "I found you LUCY!" He shouted in glee.

once he entered the botanical garden he saw the blonde running through the bushes and around to the mother exit going to the park, natsu smiled widely "LUUCY" he shouted "HAHAHA YOU'LL NEVER GET MEE!" Lucy called back laughing and running which made natsu more determined to catch his girlfriend.

He ended up at the park again but no sign of Lucy, "Lucy?" He said

"IM HEEREE" said the blonde waving from above a tree natsu ran up to the tree "Lucy? What the fuck are you doing up there?" He asked "I got tired of running and DIDNT want to lose so I climbed a tree" she reasoned "then get down CUZ that's against the rules" natsu said to Lucy "one problem." She said "don't tell me.."

"I can't get down.." Lucy said lowering her head like a little kid. Natsu sighed "you know you call me a kid but in reality you are one too" he tisked like a parent "WHATEVER just help me get down, I don't feel like playing tag anymore.." She whined "how can I? I can't carry you down, I need my arms to climb up and down I don't have another hand to carry you down.." He thought for a while "then what do we do? You can't just leave me here" she said

"Or can I-" he was cut off "don't even think about it." She put her hand up "then what am I suppose to do?" He asked then thought for a while more.. "I GOT IT!" He shouted which made Lucy jump and almost lost her balance "don't scream so loudly, I almost fell. Anyway what is your master plan?" she asked

"JUMP." He said "what?! Noo wayy, it's too high" she retorted "if you don't jump, I will leave you here. Well actually I won't but IT'S THE ONLY WAY DOWN, its your fault in the first place anyway" he said "but-"

"do it." He firmly stated "DONT worry, you trust me right?" He asked with a trusting smile. Lucy nodded "then you know I won't let you fall, remember. I wouldn't let my favorite ass touch the ground" Natsu winked. Lucy flushed "shut up!" Natsu just laughed "Lucy I won't let anything in the world hurt you, just jump." He said. Lucy took a deep breathe and closed her eyes and .. Jumped

she thought she would feel the dirty hard ground and have a sore ass by now but instead she felt protecting arms wrapped around her body. She slowly opened her eyes and peeked through, she saw natsu smiling down at her "you okay?" He asked. his voice woke her up into realization and smiled "yup!" She kissed him on the cheek "thank you" she smiled warmingly at him, natsu blushed cherry red "no problem"

THEN suddenly Lucy felt a vibration on her back pocket and so did natsu because he was still holding Lucy in his arms. Natsu let go of lucy and Lucy took out her phone and saw 50 new messages and all from her mom 'oh hell has struck lightning' she thought

"what is it?" Natsu was curious "I think it's time to go, oh and I suggest you look at your phone" Lucy said. Natsu was confused then he took out his phone and checked his screen. In a few seconds realization hit natsu and his eyes started to widen "Let's go." He said.

* * *

Soooo? What do you think? Was it bad? I know.. It's not my best.. But its better than nothing! Okay, I promise to update but I can't promise you soon.

uhh hey I know it's not any of your business but I want advice from you guys, I have boy trouble. Okay I kinda like three guys and they're all SO SWEET.

the first guy is: varsity of Two teams in swimming and was 'swimmer of the year'. He is very smart, he looks geeky but in a super cute way. He is corny sometimes but that makes him even cuter and he is cocky vain but not all the time. We use to be MU (LIKE EACH OTHER) before but suddenly he just became quiet around me (i dont know his side of the story) and started not to reply to my messages. He is super dorky sometimes and really sweet, during middle school he would be the cute geek but now that he's highschool he became popular and started hanging out with his teammates and popular peeps, I feel out of place but in the end I always come back to him. sometimes I hate him for not replying to me and ignoring me but when he sees me I love it, I don't know... I'm weird like that. He was my first love, and now a I don't know what he is

the second guy:his family owns a racing school so he's a pro champion racer and also a varsity player in football. He is very smart when it comes to speaking but he also could be perverted and a really big jerk sometimes but that's because he has to keep an image. (Which I hate) he said if he could have a crush in class he said it would be me but then he is too short for me..

the third guy: he is from a different school than I am but we use to be classmates during third grade, he sat beside me. My teacher put him there because he needed help for academics so I was assigned to be his helper/Angel. Before he was so sweet and funny but everyone bullied him except me, then next school year he transferred which made me and his friends sad and then that's when I knew he liked me before. NOW he and I chatted during summer, he told me he is now a basketball player, singer and a dancer, his friends in my school said he trains every summer in school and that he got taller and more broad looking. I have to admit he became super HOT. But who knows he could be a faker or another perverted jerk cuz I haven't seen him long, now he doesn't reply to my messages

sorry for troubling you guys with my crushitis , but if you want please write in your review the guy you think is the best. thanks a lot !


End file.
